


Vampire Asami AU

by Drowmonk



Series: Vampire!Asami AU [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blood, F/F, Fantasy, Graphic Description, Horror, Infant Death, Romance, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowmonk/pseuds/Drowmonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami has resigned herself to a unlife of guilt and death when she finds a naive novice Monster Hunter who changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is a work in progress based loosely on the art of http://plastic-pipes.tumblr.com/ . I'm deviating quite a bit from their art, Korra isn't a Werewolf and I have no plans for Kuvira to be Asami's Sire. But I hope you all enjoy reading this, I know it's niche so I don't expect much in terms of readership. But to anyone who decides to read this, thank you for taking the time to honor my work.

I am a Vampire, a monster by definition. I hate what I am, but make no excuses for what I do to survive. In centuries past I may have sulked in self pity over all the lives I've destroyed in my bloodlust. I am a monster, but I no longer hunt the helpless, the weak, the clueless mortals. I still need to feed of course, and humans do make the easiest targets, but I no longer partake. I hunt other creatures of the night, I am Asami Sato, and this is my story... Or at least it's the part of my story you want to hear, I'll spare you the decades where I was a nearly mindless animal after my change. This is the story of how I went from resigned monster, to a monster hunter who happens to be a monster.

It was at night (when else?), I had just finished disposing of my latest meal (I'll spare the details). Feeling depressed, and as I had come to expect after a feed, also full of energy and euphoria. I know that does not sound possible, but it's like a drug induced high from something you're addicted to. You hate yourself for doing it but it makes you feel sooo good. Walking along the streets of the capital, I find myself walking by one of the many cemeteries of the city. I would normally just pass it by, I would only normally have gone in if it were close to sunrise and I needed a crypt to hide in for the day. It's not ideal but it would have sufficed. But something odd was going on, I heard sounds of digging and grunts of effort. Curiosity being more my weakness than even sunlight, I decided that with sunrise still hours away I'd see who was digging at this time of night.

I move through the shadows, hiding behind a rather grand monolith I peak around it to see a young dark skinned woman focused on the task of removing the earth from a fresh grave. She was facing away from me so I took the chance to get a good look at her, short brown hair hung loose around her head. She wore a dark blue shirt that if I were mortal I would have mistaken for black in the night. Dark brown pants hugged her legs as she dug, it was then I noticed something even more odd than a woman digging in a graveyard in the middle of the night. This woman had vials of water and a wooden stake attached to her belt. This young woman was here to kill a fledgling Vampire before they could kill anyone.

At this point I should have left the brown skinned fool to her death, even a new Vampire is a force to be reckoned with. Perhaps more so than a centuries old one like me, since they are like toddlers and have no restraint and the bloodlust drives them to fits of insane strength and speed. But I did not because at that point the girl turned toward me, her blue eyes seeing me, she dropped the shovel and grabbed her stake but didn't draw it. 

"Who's there?" she asks with a confidence in her voice the slight trembling of her hand belies.

I step out from behind the pillar and can't help but smile when I see her eyes grow wide as she gets a good look at me for the first time. "I'm just a lion among the sheep, I came to see what a little lamb was doing in the garden of the lost." A bit theatrical I know, but I was still on the high from my latest kill, and the way she was looking at me made me want to play the part of dark vixen to full effect.

"S-stay back!" she stutters, "I'm not here for you, I am here to end an evil before it starts. Not to seek justice for any you may have killed or left alone without their loved ones!"

I smile showing her my fangs "I'm impressed you spotted what I am as soon as I stepped into view little one. You are well trained, but you're also young and foolish if you think that you can take that one underground before they rip you open and drink of your life."

"I know what I'm doing! I have enough holy water to have him in agony and vulnerable before I finish him!" She says it with indignation, but I can tell she is not as sure as she was when she was digging so determinedly a minute ago.

"You sweet innocent thing, I know you will die if you don't start running right now. Because while I can see you are well trained and strong for a human, you have no scars of experience, no marks to show that your body knows as much as your mind." Just then as if to illustrate my point there is a loud crash as the Vampire awakens and grabs her.

She tries to draw the stake but it's too late the Vampire is already standing, holding her arms now, her strong arms able to do nothing to stop the monster from keeping her pinned. He looks at her neck and I see his eyes go red with the need to feed, in a moment he'll get the first kill of his new life. Or he would have, but the girl turns her wide blue eyes on me in a silent plea, I'm struck by a feeling I can't quite place. Without thinking I grab the fledgling by the collar and throw him back into his grave, grab the stake from the girl and in the same motion slam it into the thing's heart before it even has a chance to growl at me.

He writhes for a moment then lies motionless, now forever instead of becoming like me and being unliving yet so alive. I turn around to see the girl looking at me in wide eyed fear. "You're welcome" I sneer at her.

"S-sorry! I-I j-just, you were twenty feet away, then you killed him!"

I smile at her apology, were I not freshly fed she would be my meal right now, looking so flustered, with all that blood running into her face. "That's because I'm a dangerous monster sweetheart. And you're just a little girl out of her depth. If you're going to hunt monsters I'd start with something smaller, like a wolf or a bear. Vampires are beyond your ability child."

I think it was the "child" that did it, she gets angry and yells at me "I'm not your sweetheart! I come from a long line of monster hunters! I was trained from the age of three to fight your kind! I can handle myself!"

Without changing my face I grab her arms, push her to the back of the grave, and lean in so our faces are inches apart. "You are whatever I call you, little girl." I whisper, feeling her heartbeat in her arms where I hold them and see her eyes grow wide again in fear. "I could call you 'dinner', or perhaps I should call you 'pet'. You're such a small thing, if you are from a line of monster hunters, you need better teachers, or you're a terrible student. You should be dead tonight having never killed a single creature of the night."

I see her eyes tear up as she begins to sob "P-please don't kill me! You're right! I left my trainers, I thought I was ready to fight! But I don't want to die like this! A failure! Please!"

That 'something' stirs in me again looking at her tear-soaked face, what is wrong with me? I saved the little mortal now I should by rights just leave her here to wallow in her doubt. I decide to do something that any creature of the night would find foolish in the extreme, I decide to help train this whelp. "Shh it's okay." I whisper as a loosen my hold on her "You are a lucky little girl tonight, you get to live through two Vampires in one night!"

She looks at me with relief and manages to sputter, "R-really? You're not going to kill me?"

"No my sweet, I have something else in mind." Without another word I hypnotize her with my eyes and send her to sleep. Now I'd have to carry her back to my mansion, but at least she won't be able to kill me during the day once I have her chained up at home.


	2. What is this feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami continues to question her own motives as she takes the young hunter under her care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you so much for taking the time to read the first chapter! I hope you continue to find this a worthwhile read, I'm a complete novice so bear that in mind as you keep reading or politely stop. :) No hard feelings if this doesn't keep you interested.

Chapter 2:

So here I am, chaining up the brown-skinned girl on one of my more comfortable beds. I should forget this foolishness and leave her in an alley somewhere, but I keep thinking back to those fearful blue eyes I saw a few hours ago. I've seen fear in human eyes many times, I always feel regret at having failed to make their death quick enough that they don't know what happened. But this time I felt something else, something I couldn't place yet. I wanted to understand what this feeling was, that I might answer a mystery, then I could send the girl on her way, or kill her as my mood took me.

It was getting close to sunrise and I needed to be away in my chambers before I fell into the coma of the day. She will wake at some point in the day but be unable to leave the bed as she is now fully chained 'spread eagle' upon it. I feel that 'something' again knowing she will wake to find herself prisoner in a Vampire's lair with no way out. Was it empathy I was feeling? No I had felt that before with some of my victims, in those times I didn't drain them all the way. I left them alive, but in my thrall, a pet to be cared for their remaining shortened days of life. Perhaps a decade, not much longer as the feeding took from them not simply blood but their life force itself.

Back in my room now I still hadn't pinned down what this feeling was. Perhaps I'd be able to figure it out after I awoke and calmed the blue eyed girl down.

Before I know it I'm waking at sunset, no dreams for me, no dreams for centuries. I get up and head to the bath, I need to look as good as possible if I want to calm the girl down. After bathing I put on a black and red full length dress, go to the kitchen and get some bread and water for my new interest (I always keep the larder stocked in case I decide to bring my food home for later). I knock on the door to the room I put her in to let her know I'm coming, and to seem a bit more like she's a guest and not a plaything.

Upon entering she yells at me "You bitch! I thought you said you were going to let me live!"

"Quiet now child," I tell her calmly "I apologize for the chains and for removing your weapons, but I couldn't very well have a monster hunter running around my home while I slept. Now I brought you some food and water, if you think you can restrain yourself I'll let you eat and drink yourself. You must be thirsty and hungry after not eating all day, for which I am regretful."

She looks as though she's about to yell but shuts her mouth, realizing that she's at my mercy and needs to not make me angry, probably remembering how fast and strong I am. Her eyes are no less intense as she nods her head in acknowledgment, but not forgiveness. Fair enough, if I were a human at the mercy of a Vampire I'd not stay calm and meek if I could help it either.

I walk up and place the tray on the bedside table, and begin unchaining her arms. "There we go, isn't that better?" I tell her as she grabs the water and drinks it, spilling a fair amount on her shirt. Now that I can look at her without fear of the approaching day and with my hunger for blood sated for the next few days, I see that she is very attractive in a muscled way most women don't have. Her arms are strong and the water makes her dark blue shirt stick to her abs that look toned and strong aswell.

Noticing me staring at her body she looks at me with venom in her eyes and says "So that's why you brought me here? You want to rape the 'child' hunter before you kill her?"

I'm amused by her assumptions, but then what else should she think a Vampire would do to her chained up in a bed? Looking at her face, I see that she is angry and full of righteous fury at her helpless state. "No," I finally say "if I wanted to have my way with you, you would be under my hypnotic gaze as you were when I chained you to this bed. What I want is not something I will tell you yet, but rest assured that once I have it you will be free to leave."

Her face is bright red with her anger at me and her embarrassment at her own helplessness. "Okay so you don't want to rape me or kill me." She says a bit bitterly with a hint of relief "since you won't tell me what's going on, can you undo the other chains on my legs? I need to pee."

I giggle a little as I remove the chains on her legs. "There you go, the washroom is through that door." I point to the door I didn't enter through. "My name is Asami by the way, what's your name? Or should I just keep calling you 'little girl in over her head'?"

"Korra." She says before Slamming the door to the washroom. After she's done in there (and cries a little, forgetting that I can hear her with my acute senses), she comes out and starts eating the bread. Then she asks "Okay so you won't tell me what you want, but if I give it to you, you'll let me live? That's a bit of a hard trick to pull off."

"Perhaps," I reply "but you're in over your head Korra, had I not been in the cemetery last night you'd be dead and conveniently in a grave to boot. I'd say this 'trick' is easier than what you tried to do last night, wouldn't you?"

She looks at me and I find myself feeling that elusive feeling again. I'm starting to get annoyed by it. "Thank you for saving me." She says which makes the feeling stronger, before I can think more on it she continues "What do I do now though? I can't leave and you just seem to want to sit here staring at me."

I chuckle at that "You're right this is a bit of an uneven set of circumstances. Tell you what, lets go to my gardens and see if the fresh air makes you feel any better alright?"

"Okay" she says before standing up and gesturing that I lead the way. I'm fine taking the lead as she doesn't know where to go and has no weapons to stab me in the back with. Although I am beginning to understand what this feeling is I don't want to admit it yet.

Once we're in the gardens I lead her to a gazebo I have set up surrounded by night-blooming flowers. I sit down and watch her internally debate whether she wants to sit down or stay standing or try and run away. I see her give up on the third option as she sighs and sits down opposite from me. "At this time of night I should be learning about what proper meditations I need to do to avoid a Vampire's hypnotic gaze from Master Tenzin. You see how much I paid attention to those lessons." She says with anger and regret.

I think I see what some of her anger stems from so I try and reassure her. "I'm not controlling your mind Korra, I regret that I had to do that last night. But you wouldn't have come quietly and I didn't need you learning where my home is and go telling your masters about me."

Her face softens a bit but is still looking confused by something, "So if you're not messing with my head right now, why do I feel like you want me to kiss you?"

I'm taken aback by her frankness, and truth to tell I was starting to think about having my way with Korra despite my earlier statements that I wasn't going to rape her. "I don't know Korra," I lie "would you find it pleasing to know what a Vampire Mistress' kiss is like? That I could enter your mind and make you feel pleasure on a level you've never experienced before, without so much as touching you? Do you in fact, want to kiss me?"

She opens her eyes wide in shock and blushes deeply. "No! I-" but she can't finish the sentence, "Alright! Yes! I think you're really beautiful and elegant and scary! But I don't want you messing around in my head! That's off limits alright?"

I feel that feeling and now know what it is, or at least what it's trying to be. I am falling in love with this human, this Korra monster hunter in training. "Okay," I say, she looks shocked to hear me agree to not mess with her mind, "I won't force my will on you as long as you are here."

"Thank you." Is all she can say as a tear rolls down her cheek, I'm wiping it off before I know what I'm doing and she jumps up in shock. "Gah! Don't do that!" She yells at me, looking at me with fear and confusion again.

"I'm sorry Korra I didn't think about it, I just wanted to comfort you. Like a human would."

"Like a human?" She says bewildered "Humans don't try and comfort other humans after agreeing to not rape them!" a pause "Well maybe psychopaths!" I can see I've made a huge mistake if I want to keep Korra around without chaining her up during the night aswell.

"Korra, I-" I start then stop, "I shouldn't have touched you without your consent. I'm sorry." I say looking down, "Let's head back inside and we can talk about what we're going to do while you're here."

"Fine, whatever, like I have a choice?" Vitriol dripping from her voice.

As we head inside, I feel sad from guilt over something other than killing for the first time in centuries. There's not much need to feel guilt over social misconduct when you're one of the most powerful Vampires in the country. Yet here I am, feeling like I should let Korra leave right now and let her get on with her life without me. That thought makes me hurt inside like somebody put a stake into my heart. But if I keep her here much longer I'd have lied to her when she woke up, I'd be keeping her here after I'd figured out what I wanted to know.

These thoughts plagued my mind as I guided her to the small library in my mansion. "Here we are," I say "this is a good place for us to discuss what I intend to do with you for now." I've come up with a plan that should sidestep the promise while I figure out how I'm going to seduce this woman without using mind control. I realize that I want her to WANT to be with me, not to be FORCED to be with me.

"What do you intend to do with me 'Dark Mistress Asami'?" She says with sarcasm and finger quotes, I almost laugh at the humor, before catching myself.

"For starters there's no need for this to be unpleasant," I pause "well more unpleasant than it already is I'll admit." She snorts a short laugh at that. "To answer your question, I intend to train you so that you don't die five minutes after leaving here."

"I'm sorry, what?" She asks "You want to train me how to fight monsters? Why would a Vampire do that?"

"I... Feel that I have a responsibility to keep you alive at this point. From the moment I saved you from the fledgling I have taken you under my care. I wouldn't want you to die now just because you can't protect yourself."

"I can protect myself!" She says indignantly.

"Korra, we've been over this," I say sadly "I could rip your throat out before your eyes saw me move." Her face changes but still looks tight and angry, "Korra I want to train you to be capable of defending yourself from the terrors of the night. Your teachers clearly only knew what books could tell them, I can show you what to do, and how to move, by sparing with you. You'll learn to fight a Vampire by fighting one in a arena, before you try to learn by diving head first into a grave with a belt of holy water and a stake."

"Okay..." She says with hesitation "So you're going to teach me how to defend myself from you and others like you. All because you feel 'obligated' to do so because you saved my life last night?" When she says it like that it sounds absurd, then again she doesn't know my OTHER reason for doing this.

"Yes Korra, I feel I must protect you now that I've saved your life. I feel I'd be doing you a disservice to not continue protecting you."

"Okay, fine." she says with resignation "Let's start with teaching me to deal with your faster than arrows movement."

"Good idea, let's go to the Dojo."


	3. Training Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami begins training Korra, but will she be able to earn her trust and her heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks again for the encouragement on the first two chapters. This one took me a while to work out how to structure, but I think it's serviceable now. I hope you enjoy.

As we head down to my exercise/training room/dojo I wonder how I'm going to be able to explain how to counter a Vampire's sheer speed of movement to Korra. I have some ideas by the time we enter the room, I'll just have to wait see how Korra fights and go from there. "Here we are Korra, if you want, you can get changed through the door on the right. I'm going to put on something more suitable out here."

"I was wondering if you were going to spar in that dress." She says with a hint of humor "I think it'd be funny to watch you slam your face in the ground." Her eyes show some anger behind the light tone of her voice. I would be lying if I said I didn't mind her anger, but that can only be cured by earning her trust. And that means I'll need to make this training session count, quick progress will mean she will find this useful. Slow progress will mean she could think I'm sabotaging her training for my own purposes.

"Go on and get changed Korra." I say with a smirk and roll of my eyes (are they still green? It's been so long since my change, and mortals that I feed from only ever shout about their redness). She does enter the other room and I find my tight purple shirt and loose crimson sparing pants in the locker I have set up in the main room. I take my dress off and fold it neatly before putting it away in the locker.

Having put on the pants first I'm pulling the shirt over my head when I hear the door open and also hear a slight intake of breath from Korra. "Sorry, I forget how quickly I get changed." She says, and I see her blushing from seeing my partial nudity (the dress didn't have room to accommodate undergarments).

I smile at her shyness, I decide to have a little more fun with her before our training begins "Did you enjoy the show?" I say with a wink.

She blushes even deeper, I think this seduction can work if only I can keep her here long enough "I uh, I-" She stammers for a second, I'm still just quietly smiling and staring at her flushed face "You look- I mean I wasn't here long, I just came out of the changing room!" She finally finishes and I take a moment to look at her in the sparing clothes I had in there. She chose a loose gray sleeveless top and matching pants, through the holes for the arms I can see she has her bosom bandaged to keep her breasts still in combat, so she didn't need a tight shirt like I did. It makes me wonder how much they are being restrained, I clamp down on the thought as I need to start her training before she starts to wonder if I'm seducing her (I mean I am, but no need for her to know that yet).

"It's fine Korra, I was only teasing." I say, still with a smile on my face. "Anyway, we need to get started on your training. Let's move to the padded floor and see if you can learn to counter my attacks." She nods and we make our way over and she offers a short salute before assuming a defensive stance.

I stand still watching her, then I rush forward and have her by the throat before her arms even land a blow to my chest. "Do better, again" I let her go and return to my side, the next time I charge she gets a blow in before I throw her onto the mat face first. "Improvement. Try harder." We do this for a few repetitions, and while she does improve with each round, I can see her frustration so I ask her a question to give her a break, and to open her up to hearing my critique, "What is it you are doing that is letting me take you down?"

"I was looking and waiting for signs that you were about to move, but you're too damn fast! How am I suppose to see you coming?"

"Alright, first, you were looking at my eyes, never do that with a Vampire, we can hypnotize you from yards away and don't even need our speed if we ensnare you. Second, the speed of a Vampire's mind is such that we go from thought," I charge her again grabbing her arm lightly "to action without waiting." She pulls free of my grip, nodding her head, she's taking the lesson seriously. "Now, I want you to try and focus on my arms, Vampires prefer them over the legs or even fangs when making the first strikes of a battle. If you can stop the first two strikes you have a chance to get inside my defense and attack back. Ready? Again."

This time she keeps her eyes down and twists my first strike and pulls me forward, I barely react fast enough to spin and grab her shoulder taking her down with me onto the floor. Once down she rolls over the top of me and tries punching my face, but I stop her fist, and using my other hand grab her neck, using her weight I pull her over onto her back pinning her under me. "Much better, good idea using my own motion to bring me down. But your followup didn't work because you were too slow to take advantage of it. Next time you need to take a quick jab at sensitive areas of the body; the belly, throat armpit, breasts. Anything to make them think about their own pain and not about trying to kill you." I let her up and return to my side of the mat. "Again."

After a few hours of this I can see she's getting too tired to continue, "That's enough for tonight Korra, let me show you to your new room where you can bathe and then rest for the night. Although I encourage you to try and sleep tomorrow so that we can train longer into the night." She nods panting and glistening with sweat, too tired from the training to argue. I lead her to another room, this one set up for the "guest" to have more freedom of movement than the last one I put her in (this one also has some dried meat and cheese for her to eat). Once we're there she enters the bathroom and closes the door. While she's in there I pick out a outfit for her to wear to bed; a long crimson nightdress with sheer sleaves.

After a while she exits the washroom wearing only a towel, raising her eyebrow at me for staying in the room knowing she was going to likely be naked when she exited. "Did you stay for a show of your own Asami?" she says with a smirk.

It's a good thing my last feeding was a full night ago, or I'd be the one blushing right now. I smirk back "I didn't but I am enjoying one now, Korra." She blushes, but not deeply, clearly tired and letting her baser impulses get the better of her. "Anyway Korra, I have laid out a gown for you to sleep in. I hope you find it comfortable." I turn around and wait for her to change into it.

"Okay I'm dressed now, did you want something else? I want to go to sleep, and I doubt I can with you in the room. No offense."

"None taken." I reply turning around, she looks good in the gown, the dark red complimenting her skin tone. Now that her bindings are off I can see that her bosom is slightly larger than it was. "Anyway," I say after a pause "the reason I'm still here is that I need to put your ankle chain on, since you will waken after the dawn when I'm helpless. I am sorry to keep restraining you like this, but I simply can't let you wander around or even leave just yet." She sighs then nods, I grab the chain from near the wall and calmly attach it to her leg just above the ankle. "There, this chain will let you access this room and just outside in the hallway, aswell as the entire washroom. There is food in the cupboard left of the wardrobe." She nods and then gets into the bed signaling that I should leave. "Goodnight Korra, sleep well." I say before closing the door behind me.

That went better than I thought it would, her teachers clearly didn't understand how to train her. She's bold and doesn't like to stand still, teaching her meditation to avoid a Vampires hypnosis! That CAN work, but you'd need to be the kind of person that can clear their own mind at a moments notice. Not the technique for her, clearly teaching her to read her adversaries' body was the best for her mindset. And she learned how to counter my primary advantage quickly, once she stopped trying to predict and simply reacted. She must have been taught to think before acting, something clearly against her nature. While thinking has it's place before combat, such as bringing the right gear and finding a good area that maximizes your own strengths before attacking. In the heat of battle against something as fast as a Vampire or as strong as a Werewolf, thinking can get you killed. She'll need to know what to do in her muscles, so that her mind won't get in the way and get her killed.

Now I need to think about more ways to both train her and continue seducing her. She's clearly shown an interest in me sexually, something I can absolutely work with. I'm going to need to feed again after tomorrow night, that's going to be a issue moving forward if I want her to want to be with me. But that's a problem for another night. I go to the library and read a favorite novel for the rest of the night.


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami plans to continue Korra's training, but does Korra want to learn?

A new evening starts. I get up and change into some practical pants and a shirt since I plan on training Korra more tonight. As I approach her room I don't hear anything much, probably sleeping. I quietly open the door and step inside not seeing her on the bed, when I feel a chain wrap around my neck and hear Korra grunt in exertion. I struggle to grab her as she has moved back and is using the chain to keep her distance while still controlling me. Fine, I grab the chain itself and pull hard bringing her forward into my reach. I throw her to the ground then pounce on her and pin her arms to the ground. "Now Korra," I say once I can breathe again "that wasn't very nice. Also Vampires don't need to breathe unless we want to talk. Next time go for my arms or something."

She's looking at me like I'm insane, "What is your deal lady?" she asks bewildered "I just tried to kill you and you're acting like I stole cookies from a jar!"

I smile showing my fangs to her "Korra, I'm very upset with you, but I'm not surprised. Frankly I expected this sooner, you are sadly my prisoner until I can trust you won't die outside of my care." 

Her eyes light up in anger at being told she's helpless again "You don't care about me!" She yells "I'm just some plaything for your whims! Well I'm not going to be your next victim, so kill me now or so help me I will find a way to end you!"

I feel a crushing weight on my heart, the pain her words cause me is too much right now. "I was going to train you more tonight Korra," I manage to say "but you clearly don't want to learn from me right now. I'm going out, you can stay in here and think about being helpless or whatever makes you happy."

I am up and have shut the door before she responds, I fight back my tears as I head outside and into the city to calm myself or maybe feed a day early, I don't even know. I happen to walk by the same graveyard I met Korra in, and once again I hear something odd. This time it's male voices arguing, I once again move through the shadows and hide behind the monolith (not peeking around this time since I don't want to be caught like last time) and listen in on them.

I hear a voice trying to sound calm and almost succeeding "Look Tonraq I know you're upset that the White Lotus lost track of Korra, but I don't think she's dead. Look at the grave, there is dust and a wooden stake, clearly a Vampire died in here and there is no dried blood anywhere around so she wasn't seriously harmed." White Lotus?

A second voice, this one louder and deeper responds "If she's not dead than why did the innkeeper say she didn't return that night Tenzin? If she won her fight than she should have been elated! I can only assume my daughter is in danger if she didn't return from this hunt!" Daughter? This is one of Korra's masters and her father, the White Lotus must be the name of these monster hunter's organization.

"Tonraq, calm down this isn't helping us find Korra!" The first one (Tenzin?) speaks again losing the thin veneer of calm.

"If you hadn't lost her, she wouldn't be in this danger in the first place!" Korra's father yells full of righteous indignation, and I can hear the resemblance to his daughter in the voice. "She wanted to hunt and you kept telling her she wasn't ready! If you had taken her out with a team she would be safe and would have gotten the hunt she clearly wanted more than anything!"

I feel the need to intervene as this conversation is going nowhere and I need to try and convince them to leave Korra alone. "Gentlemen, if I could say something?" I say stepping from behind the monolith, they look at me in shock then fear followed by anger. "Wait! I mean you no harm, in fact I saved Korra's life on this very spot two nights ago." That gets them back to shocked at least.

It's Tonraq who speaks first "Where is my Daughter? What have you done with her?!" He's tall and muscular, and I can see where Korra gets her physique from now.

"She's safe in my home," I say calmly "I'm teaching her how to fight in fact. She's a good student and has managed to impress me with her tenacity. But she isn't leaving until I am sure she will be safe out here in the real world." I say the last part with a grimace showing my fangs.

Tonraq speaks again, Tenzin seeming to be processing everything, "You're holding her prisoner! Why should we believe anything you have to say fiend?!" A fair point and one I forgot to consider before talking to these two.

"If I had wanted her dead she'd be dead." I say "I can't say anything to make you trust me, but know this; I wish for no harm to come to her, I saved her from a fledgling Vampire who was inches from feeding from her. Had I not been here you'd be grieving over a dead body right now. Whatever else you may think of me, remember that I did a better job than your 'White Lotus' of keeping her safe."

His face changes, "I'm grateful that she's alive, but I can't trust that you're not controlling her, turning her into some kind of slave. If you care for her wellbeing, then release her back to us. Unharmed and with her mind her own!"

And with that I realize that I can't keep Korra, I'm breaking a promise to her every minute she stays. I'm keeping her not to keep her safe but so that I don't lose her. I'm being selfish, and evil and all the things she knows Vampires to be. I'm trying to force my will on her, just not with any special powers of the night. I look up into Tonraq's face and see his daughter's eyes. Without saying anything I run from the graveyard then make various turns through alleys and back ways before heading home to Korra. With a heavy heart I make my way down to Korra's room. No, to the room Korra is in.

I open the door and see her sitting in a chair, she looks up at my arrival. "What do you want now?" She asks, and the pain her voice causes me is almost too much. I see that I've been fooling myself, she doesn't want to be around me. She's a prisoner and was trying to keep me satisfied that she wasn't going to try and escape. All the while she was thinking of ways to get out and run.

I walk forward and unlock her from the chain, then I say "Korra, I'm sorry. I found out what I wanted to know your first night here. You may leave, you'll find clothes that should suit you in the wardrobe. When you're dressed I'll blindfold you and take you back to where I found you."

I close the door before she says anything, not trusting myself around her. "Okay, I'm dressed." She says from the other side of the door. I enter and see her looking puzzled but not wanting to lose her chance at freedom, she says nothing as I blindfold her and lead her through the mansion and out into the city.

We're nearing the graveyard when I see Tonraq and Tenzin, they've spotted me too. I quickly remove Korra's blindfold and step back from her. "Korra!" Tonraq and Tenzin say at the same time obvious joy in their voices. Tonraq takes her into a big hug as I continue to back away. "I was so worried about you sweetheart" Tonraq says to her. "Did this Vampire do anything to you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad, she was training me to fight. I still don't know why, but she hasn't messed with my head and she brought me back to you." She's looking even more confused than she was at my home.

Tenzin speaks to me for the first time "What was your big plan Vampire? Is Korra your thrall? How can we trust she's not under your spell?"

I look him in the eye and I can see him blanking his mind to avoid me controlling him. "Listen, Tenzin is it? I was telling the truth earlier, I want nothing but for Korra to be safe out here in the real world. But I also want her to be free of control, she was so deeply in your control that she tried to fight a Vampire all on her own without proper training! I gave her training that should save her life, and I'm leaving it to you now to keep her from trying to fight alone again." I look over at Korra and see her looking sad "I heard what you had to say Tonraq, and you were right, I shouldn't have kept her as my prisoner. I hope you understand that I did it out of love, not for some other motive"

The words are out before I think to stop them, it's Korra that speaks next "Wait, you were being honest the whole time? You wanted to keep me safe? I thought you wanted me as some kind of concubine for a harem or as a plaything to eat slowly over time."

Her words are true, and wrong, and make my heart ache with the pain of knowing this is the last time I'll likely ever see her. "Korra," I say, tears in my eyes "I never meant to harm you, I'm sorry I took you from those you love. I hope one day, when you are killing a Werewolf or Vampire and you use what you learned from me to save your life, that you forgive me. But I don't expect you to feel about me, the way I feel about you."

I see Korra's face look sad and with something else, Tonraq speaks next "Vampires don't feel love, they don't have souls, they can't see the good in someone and want to make it shine brighter. You're nothing but a monster! If I ever see you again I will kill you myself. Go before I decide to do it now." I can see he means what he says, but he doesn't see the look on his daughter's face. She doesn't want me dead, she wants to say something but I leave before she does. I don't want to antagonize her father anymore than I already have.

I once again take a long way around to my mansion to avoid letting the hunters find my home. Once inside it feels empty and lonely. It's always been empty but now it's emptiness is like a crushing weight rather than just a fact. I make my way to the room Korra was in. I climb into the bed and smell her scent on the pillow as I cry myself to sleep before the dawn takes me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this chapter took a while for me to figure out. I had to ask the characters what they wanted to do and worked from there. So this may not be what Asami or I wanted to have happen here but it's where the story is taking us.


	5. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami needs to feed tonight, but can she keep her thoughts from wandering to Korra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Contains themes of Rape and Murder!

I wake up shortly after nightfall. I smell Korra on the pillow and have to force myself to stay calm. I need to feed tonight and can't be distracted by things outside of my control. I head up to my bedchambers and bathe, once clean, I don my "hunting" clothes; leather pants and black shirt (bloodstains are harder to see on black cloth). As I'm leaving the mansion I ponder where I'm going to feed, I have to keep rotating where I find my victims so that I don't draw too much attention. I decide to head toward the docks tonight, either to find a newcomer or one of the homeless. Somebody with no ties, somebody that won't be missed.

I try to stay focused on the task when I arrive, but now every potential meal reminds me of Korra. I only knew her for two nights, she shouldn't have affected me like this. I need to find a meal tonight or I'm going to lose control of my bloodlust and find the first warm body. While I'm having my internal debate I hear the sound of a woman's scream before it's cut off abruptly. I run in the direction of the scream and find the source in an alley, she's being held by two burly men clearly drunk and violent. "Now don't scream princess," the one holding her mouth says "we'll be done before you know it." 

The other one is loosening his belt, at which point I rush forward and throw him into the opposite wall of the alley knocking him out immediately. The other one turns toward me and manages to say "Wha-" before I have pried him off the girl and have him in a choke hold. I yell at the girl "Run!" she doesn't hesitate and is out of the alley in moments. The one struggling in my arms tastes like alcohol and tobacco, he's dead after a short time.

Now with I have a problem, there's one dead body I have to deal with and one unconscious friend of said body. What's worse, I hear the bells of a patrol officer coming my way, the girl must have found a officer and sent them my way. I quickly grab the two bodies, one live one dead, and run away from the chiming. Having just fed I'm faster and stronger than usual and I've put them far behind me in good order. I find heavy chains to tie up the dead one, and sink him in the bay. If he's ever found, tying his death to a Vampire will be hard. That just leaves rapist number two. I decide to throw him in a trash midden in a alley a few blocks from the docks. He'll try and find out what happened to his friend, but without a body and no memory beyond being thrown into a wall, he'll have a hard time finding me.

Now I find myself without a need to be in the city, having fed and disposed of my latest meal. A meal I'm having a hard time feeling bad about, other than the awful taste in my mouth. I start to wonder what Korra would think of all the people I've killed, would she find it easier to accept tonight's kill than the homeless woman I fed from the night we met? Tonraq's words to me echo in my mind "Vampires don't feel love, they don't have souls." Have I lost my soul? I admit my first few decades are a blur of blood and of the feeding, but I feel remorse and regret. I'm a monster, but surely even a monster has a soul? If the man I killed tonight had a soul he wasn't doing a good job of using it.

I wander, doubts in my mind circling each other like water in a drain, always headed down. My subconscious takes me to that damn graveyard again, granted it's on the way to my home but still, I need to stop coming here. I do enter the graveyard against my better judgment. I see the grave where I found Korra, it still hasn't been filled back in. Being here brings more thoughts of Korra to my mind. I keep seeing her eyes whenever I close mine, I keep smelling her scent when I deign to breathe. I wonder again at my infatuation, how did she get so deep into my thoughts? Why should I feel so much after so little time? I wanted her to be alive and happy, so I let her go. I was so stupid! Now I'll never get to see her, hear her voice or smell her sweat as we spar. I'll never get to see her smile, I'll never again see those damn blue eyes looking at me.

I'm taken out of my thoughts by the sounds of three men approaching. I turn and see to my dismay one of them is Tonraq, the man who swore he'd kill me if he saw me again. I don't recognize the other two, they appear to be Korra's age. One is tall and athletic, the other is average in height, but broad and rival's Tonraq for muscle. They appear to be surprised by my presence here, they must have wanted to fill in the grave, I'm an idiot for being here. I decide I should say something, "Hello, Tonraq." I say flatly.

"You know this Vampire?" the tall young man asks.

"Yes, this is the creature that stole Korra from us." He says it like it's my fault, he does not get to pin that one on me. The tall young man looks at me with anger and none of his previous fear.

"I did no such thing, and you know it Tonraq. You and your order pushed her away well before I even met Korra. Now I DID take her to my home and train her to fight better. I think I've said what I need to on that already." I cross my arms and stare sternly, but as a show of respect I keep my gaze fixed on his chin so he knows I'm not controlling him.

His mouth is a hard line "I swore I'd kill you monster. I am a man of my word" He draws a stake and a large vial of holy water from inside his jacket. The tall man is holding a lantern but draws a stake from his belt. The stout one takes a wide stance and draws two stakes, one for each hand. Tonraq charges first, I grab his arm and use his weight to throw him into the pile of earth behind the open grave, taking him out of the fight for moment. 

Next the tall one throws the lantern at my feet, I jump forward and grab his outstretched hand, spin on my heel and toss him to the ground away from the pool of fire he made. This puts me uncomfortably close to the stout one, he makes quick jabs at my chest and I back away from him. I see Toraq beginning to stand, I have to deal with muscle boy quickly. I grab his right wrist then kick toward his shin, he rotates away from that attack and moves his other hand toward my chest. I let go of his wrist and grab his left hand as it's coming down, using his momentum I flip him onto his back, knocking the wind out of him.

Tonraq and the tall one are up and coming towards me now, a united attack. Tonraq is holding the bottle by the neck, he means to smash it open onto my body, the burns that would cause don't bear thinking about. The tall one moves to the right as Tonraq moves to the left, attacking me from two angles gives them their best chance to get me. I move into the tall one and grab him by the hand holding the stake and using my strength I throw him into Tonraq.

Now that my attackers are all winded or in a pile I take the chance to run. I run deep into the city before taking a long route back home. I hope that Korra can forgive me for what I did to her friends and father tonight. I wasn't the aggressor, but they have no reason to tell the truth about the fight. Although they're alive, a more ruthless Vampire would have killed them. I don't want Korra to live without a father, I grew up an orphan and look what that's gotten me. I'm tired and feel the sun will rise soon. I make my way to where I awoke this morning and fall into the bed. I fall asleep with Korra's scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry this took so long. I had the first part done quickly but ran into a snag with what to do after Asami entered the graveyard. It took me awhile to figure that one out. I hope you liked the appearance of Bolin and Mako (the nameless two with Tonraq). I wanted them to introduce themselves before the fighting started but Tonraq was being a hardhead and wanted to kill Asami.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to comment, I read them all. They're like a jolt of caffeine to me now. :)


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami needs to tidy up around the mansion, but will her recent actions leave her in peace?

I wake up to the smell of blood. I almost panic then remember that I hadn't changed once I got home last night. The sheets are ruined and the last traces of Korra's scent is overpowered by the smell of blood. I decide I need to launder today, I gather the sheets from the bed and strip down myself and head to my laundry room. It takes me a few hours to get all of my clothes and Korra's (well except the shirt she wore while sparing, I kept that one) clean. I hang them to dry in the basement then head upstairs to bathe my troubles away.

I'm relaxing deeply into the tub when I hear one of the doors downstairs crash open. Great, just what I needed, a break-in. I hope it's not the White Lotus come to kill me, that would get all kinds of difficult since I don't want to kill them for Korra's sake. But at the same time I can't very well have them in my home can I? I quickly grab a towel and wrap it around myself, nothing like being wet and nearly naked to fight off intruders, but I don't have time to wait and get properly dressed.

I quietly head downstairs moving to where I heard the disturbance. "Asami? Are you home?" I stop dead in my tracks. That voice. It can't be HER can it? I rush down to where I heard the voice and there she is in what I take to be her usual combat gear. Dark blue shirt and leather pants with vials of holy water and a stake and what looks to be a backpack. She turns toward me and her eyes grow wide and her face turns a bright shade of red, she quickly turns around. "I uh, sorry, did I come at a bad time? Sorry about the door."

I look down, and to my mortification, in my rush downstairs my towel completely fell off leaving me naked. "I was just bathing!" I manage to say, "Don't worry about the door, let me put something on and I'll be right back." I rush upstairs and grab the troublesome towel on the way. Feeling giddy despite my embarrassment. Korra is here! I quickly dry my hair and put on the first robe I find, a red one and head back downstairs.

I see Korra turn to face me as I descend the stairway to the entryway. She is still a bit flushed but seems more at ease than she was when I left. She looks down from my face and blushes again but doesn't turn away. "Okay, you have to be doing this on purpose Asami." She says looking back at my face with a smirk.

I look down and once again I'm thankful I can't blush this long after a feeding, when I notice that the robe is very sheer. It's not like I'm naked again but it's a very revealing robe to wear to greet a guest with. "Sorry, this was just the first thing I found to wear. I can change if it makes you uncomfortable." I secretly hope she doesn't ask me to change, the look on her face is making me melt.

"No, no, if you're fine with it that's okay. This is your home after all." She's looking a bit more pensive now. "Anyway, Asami. I came here because I heard about what you did to Mako, Bolin and my Father." Mako and Bolin, those must have been the young men Tonraq was with last night.

"I hope they didn't suffer any serious damage Korra." I say in half apology. "But they did attack me without provocation, I tried to keep from doing serious harm but I won't let myself simply be killed."

"They're fine, just some bruises and wounded pride. Frankly I'm pissed at my father for fighting you after what I said to him two days ago." She said something to her father? About me? "I told him he was being a jerk, you saved my life and had given me training to survive. If nothing else the White Lotus needs to leave you alone for that dept."

I'm touched by her gesture, but I feel a stab of guilt at her naivety. "Korra, I'm grateful that you would offer to protect me like that. But I'm still a monster, if your order comes to kill me it's their right as monster hunters to do so. But I'm curious as to how you found my home Korra"

"Oh that." She looks down sheepishly "I just figured what with how many times you were at that graveyard, and how long I walked with the blindfold that your home would be up here." Of course, at least her friends only know about the graveyard and not how far the walk is to my mansion.

"I see," I reply "I do hope you haven't told your friends about where I live, I would prefer to keep that between us if possible."

She looks up "Oh no, they have no idea where to look. I told them I walked about twice as far as I did."

"So did you come her simply to tell me you disapprove of your father's actions? It seems a long way to go, especially since it will probably mean the White Lotus will be angry with you for seeing me."

Her face turns dark "Oh them. You know, as much as I wanted to escape you before, at least you were being honest with me. Your chains were solid and visible. The White Lotus keeps me locked away 'for my protection' without asking me what I feel about it. They kept me a prisoner long before you did, and you let me go, whereas they want to lock me up even tighter than before."

"I'm sorry to hear that Korra," I say putting a great deal of sadness into my voice "I had hoped they would have learned from this adventure of yours that you cannot be contained against your will. I certainly did."

She looks up at me and I could lose myself to those eyes of hers. "You really mean that? You wouldn't try and hold me captive again?"

There's a unasked question in her voice, I decide to take a leap of faith. "No Korra I wouldn't. I respect you too much to ever hold you captive again. But you're welcome to stay here anytime. If you'd like to?" I ask the question hoping she stays the night, not as my prisoner, but as a friend. Maybe my only friend in the world, even if she never loves me, having a friend would be the most wonderful thing to happen to me since I died.

She smiles and my I melt all over again at the sight "I'd like to stay the night if I could, it's getting late. Hard telling what kind of monster I could run into out there in the woods at night." Hard telling indeed, I smirk at the joke.

"Of course Korra, I'll show you to a new guest room. This one is just down the hall from my room." I'm opening myself up to attack by leaving her free, but I refuse to live in fear of someone I love. I choose to live this night to it's fullest and damn the consequences! If I am to die as I sleep so be it. It's more than I deserve for all the death I've wrought, I would die choosing hope over resignation.

I'm practically floating on air by the time we arrive at the room. "Here you are." I say with a smile on my face "Remember I'm just down the hall if you get lonely, just don't come in before sunset, I'm 'dead' to the world until nightfall" I say the last part with a wink. I am probably pushing too hard but I don't want to hide anything from Korra. I'll love her with all my heart even if it kills me.

She laughs at my humor. The sound reminds me of songbirds and sunrises, just warmth and light and joy all at once. "I'll be fine I'm sure. I don't know how long I'm staying, the Lotus think I'm making my way home. I firmly stated I didn't want a damn escort, and that if they followed me they'd have a broken arm or two."

"I think that would get the point across, yes." I say grinning from ear to ear. This is nice, just talking to someone else. Making jokes, living life for what feels like the first time ever. "I'll leave you to your rest, I'm sure we can think of something to do when we're both awake again."

She smiles at me and kisses me on the cheek, making my whole body tense up and shiver all at once. "Sounds like a date." She says turning and closing the door. I stand there dumbfounded for I don't know how long. I'm grinning like a idiot when I enter my room. I grab Korra's sparing shirt from the other day (the one I didn't wash) and lay it next to my pillow and just breathe in her scent and think about what just happened tonight.

I'm overwhelmed by my emotions and can't stop grinning. Doubts try and form in my mind but I shove them aside. I will not let those thoughts enter my mind. I mean to live in the now, never mind the future. Tomorrow is another day in a future I won't think about until I get there. Tonight I'm in love and just got kissed by her. It was just my cheek but I felt like I'd explode from the sensation, what her lips would feel like on mine I have no idea. But I intend to find out. Tomorrow may be my only chance, I make a promise to myself to make tomorrow night one Korra won't ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, so we have a pretty dorky Asami here. I think it fits with her mindset at this point in time. Don't worry though sexy/seductive Asami will return in force next chapter.


	7. Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami has a full night of seduction planned. But what's Korra's idea of a good date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Contains: Abstract nudity and Sexual themes. I don't think it's 'M' rated but it does get spicy so it's NSFW by my reckoning. Let me know if I need to change the rating in comments.

I wake up and immediately start to enact my plans for Korra. I get out of bed and quickly bathe, comb my hair, then apply my makeup (I don't usually bother because it's hard without a reflection) and head to my wardrobe to select the proper outfit for this occasion. I decided last night I'd wear my most eye-catching dress; a ankle length crimson backless dress with a plunging neckline (showing ample bosom) and a slit going up both legs all the way to my upper thigh. From the looks I've gotten at parties (when I've gone to human events for a bit of fun) I know this dress is sure to impress. I complete the outfit with gold stud earings and a golden necklace with a large emerald that rests between my breasts and should help draw the eye. I've decided against wearing heeled shoes for tonight as I want to be a creature of poise and grace for Korra. As much as I know it would make my legs look better I decide that being barefoot will be more beneficial tonight.

I exit my room and then walk down the hall to Korra's room and knock. "I hope you're awake and ready for tonight Korra." I say putting a purr into my voice. The door opens and Korra's reaction is all I could have hoped for. Her jaw drops and her eyes dart from my head to my toes and pause more than once on my necklace. For her part she is wearing her usual hunting outfit from last night. I smile and say "Have you eaten yet Korra? If not, I'm sure I can find something tasty for you."

She looks back up to my face and blushes clearly catching my innuendo "I've already helped myself to some of the salted meat in the kitchen." She says in a bit of a daze, clearly my dress is having the desired effect. "I was thinking we'd spar or something, but I'm not sure... In that dress..."

I giggle at her adorable hesitation "Oh, I can spar just fine if that's what you'd like. Let's head downstairs, I bet I can still win even in this getup." She closes her mouth and just nods for me to lead the way. As we head down I listen to Korra's breathing, she's taking quick breaths and I know it's not from walking down some stairs, she has very good stamina. Something I'm looking forward to using to it's full potential tonight.

We enter the room and I stand on my side of the mat then place my hands together and bow to Korra. She does the same after taking off her boots, and we begin. She rushes me and I sidestep her and throw her to the ground with ease using her own momentum. "Tsk, tsk, Korra you need to not throw your whole weight into each attack like that." I critique but soften with a smile as I help pull her up. She nods and resumes her place, we repeat this for a few rounds and I'm barely putting in any effort to stop her. I decide to try something to motivate and tease Korra and myself at the same time. "Alright Korra, you're clearly not putting your all into this. When you were last here you were able to gain some advantage over me in these rounds. I think you need some more motivation, since you know I won't really harm you."

She looks at me quizzically "What kind of 'motivation'?" She asks.

"I was thinking for every time I win, you remove a piece of clothing. The same applies to me. The first one naked is the loser of the match."

She looks at me wide-eyed "That's not fair! I haven't ever won a round off of you!"

I smile at her "But Korra it is fair, I have to win your socks, shirt, pants, underwear and chest bindings. You just have to win my dress." I almost swoon at the look on Korra's face when she realizes I've just admitted I'm naked under this dress. "So you see Korra, I have to win six times you just have to win once. Unless you're scared you'll end up naked tonight?"

She gets that burning look in her eyes and I know she won't back down from such a direct challenge. "Oh, you are so going down!" She rushes me, grabs my arms and I react by spinning on my left foot and throw her to the ground landing on top of her and pin her arms to the mat. She sighs knowing her sneak attack failed to do it's job she takes a sock off before getting back up. I win the next round due to Korra being off balance with mismatched grip on her feet. Now things will start to get interesting, if I'm right, with every piece Korra loses now she'll get more determined. Also up to this point she's been distracted by my dress as it slips around, exposing for the briefest of moments tantalizing treasures hidden within.

She's being cautious now and waits for me to attack, I rush forward and aim to grab her neck. She anticipated and ducks and moves to the left, then grabs my back and pushes me along my line of movement hoping to catch me off balance. I grab her arm and turn my forward movement into a spin and use my momentum to throw her to the ground again. Korra's flushed from the workout and is starting to sweat, she hesitates then gets up and removes her shirt. I'm struck by her glistening abdominals, she's just as toned on her belly as she is elsewhere and I'm starting to think I may have miscalculated. With each piece Korra loses I'm going to start getting distracted.

I almost miss her charge as I was admiring the view, she manages to throw me to the ground and lands on top of me, I use the motion of the fall to roll backwards and switch places on top with Korra now beneath me. She groans in frustration at losing another round, but that was too close for my comfort I need to focus or this will end too soon. She gets up, turns around and slowly removes her leather pants, exposing her adorably bulky underwear. I'm in awe as her pants are removed all the way and her legs are exposed. She has strong leg muscles to match the rest of her, and it somehow makes her look more feminine than I've seen her yet.

I return my focus to the task at hand, and see Korra waiting for me to make the next move. She doesn't want me to use her greater mass to my advantage, so she's waiting for me to strike so that her strong grounding will help her. I move forward and punch at her face she dodges and weaves as I continue my pugilistic approach. After ducking under one blow she rushes forward and puts her right arm under my groin and puts the other on my shoulder, before I figure out what she's doing I'm being lifted into the air and over her head. She throws me to the ground and makes a fist over my left breast, mimicking a stake to the heart. "Got ya!" She yells triumphantly. I have to agree, I wasn't expecting such a bold attack.

I smile up at her beautiful face, "Congratulations Korra." I say "I guess now I have to pay up don't I?" She gets off of me and takes a few steps back still smiling in victory. 

I get up and turn around, I may as well have fun with this. I slip the dress off of each shoulder slowly, then down my body bending forward to show off my posterior as the dress falls. I cover my chest and groin as I turn around and smile at Korra. "Like what you see?" I ask with a wink.

"Hmm," She says moving toward me "let's move those arms and I'll see." I move forward keeping my arms where they are, then when we're right next to each other, I grab her head with both arms and give her a kiss on the lips. Then I quickly step back, arms at my sides. She's blushing from her neck up, greedily looking me up and down, and it's making me shiver with excitement. 

"How do you like it now?" I ask knowing the answer is written in her lustful eyes.

She moves forward then pulls me into another kiss and pushes me back onto the mat, stopping long enough to breathe and says "I like it a lot." For the next hour we're doing a different kind of sparing. One without losers and with lots of sweat and passionate kisses in all the right places.

After a particularly loud round, we're lying on the mat holding each other in our arms and she's breathing heavily. I smile at her, she smiles at me. I feel whole and at peace for what feels like the first time in my entire life. I shed a tear, "Thank you Korra."

She closes her eyes and kisses my tear away "You're welcome Asami." She says tiredly. Then I feel her heart beat slow down and her breathing becomes steady. She starts to snore, I giggle at how adorable she looks right now. I want to see her like this forever, happy and beautiful with her hair wild from lovemaking and her face in a smile of unconscious contentment.

We stay like that for another hour or so, I feel her breathing change before I see her eyes open. She looks at me then smiles, "Hey there pretty lady." She says sleepily.

I kiss her on the forehead, "Hey there beautiful, have a good nap?" I ask, a smile on my face.

"Hmm, the best. I could get used to that kind of nap." She grabs my hand in hers and I marvel at the contrast of my pale white skin on her caramel brown. "What do we do now? I mean, things are different with us now." She says the last part with a hint of sadness underneath her contentment.

I feel it too, where do we go from here? I have to feed tomorrow, and that's a conversation I'm not looking forward to. And she's expected back with the White Lotus soon. I can feel all the doubts I pushed away last night creep back into my mind. "I don't know Korra. This, us, is the most wonderful thing to happen to me in centuries. Let's just enjoy tonight and see what tomorrow holds when it comes. Okay?"

"Okay." She says putting a smile back on her face, "I'm still worn out from earlier though, can we get dressed and head to bed?" The look on her face is wonderful, like a happy puppy needing a nap.

I kiss her on the forehead again, "Okay Korra, we can get dressed and head to bed." We put our clothes on, me faster than her even with her foregoing the chest bindings. There are advantages to only wearing one thing I guess. We head up to her room and I open the wardrobe and grab a nightgown to sleep in. "Korra, feel free to change into one of these if you want, everything here is yours as long as you want."

She smiles bashfully "Thanks, I think I'll stay in these though. I feel more comfortable in them." She looks apologetic as though I'd be mad that she's turning down my clothes.

"It's okay Korra, like I said they're here if you want them. I'm not asking you to change who you are, or how you dress or anything, okay?"

She smiles at me "Okay."

I quickly change giving Korra a tease which earns me a blushing Korra and a slap on the wrist. Then we're under the covers and cuddling and she falls asleep in my arms. With the blankets I am warmed by her body, and I almost feel alive with the borrowed heat. After a few hours I grudgingly have to leave her before the sun takes me, and she wakes up next to what is basically a corpse. 

I disentangle myself without waking her and make my way to my bed for the day. I think about all that we did tonight and I smile. Then those dark thoughts come again I want to go back to her room and cuddle again, but I know I can't. I am left feeling alone and in fear, fear not of dying but of this being just one night. I don't know if I can go back to a life of darkness after having my life filled with Korra's light.

With these thoughts spinning around in my head, I cry myself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I took a while to write this one out. It took me a while to work out how far I wanted to go with the sexy-times. I still feel it's moving a bit faster than is realistic, but there's some stuff coming next chapter that almost made it into this chapter that should make things interesting. I wanted to give this moment for Korra and Asami to have one wonderful night together so that what comes next feels earned. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. :)


	8. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami wakes up to a angry Korra, not the best start to a night. Will it get better or worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I had no idea I kept naming chapters with a "R" word, I'll stop doing that every chapter.

I wake up and see Korra standing at the foot of my bed with her arms crossed over her chest looking angry. "Why didn't you stay with me last night?" She asks "I woke up and you weren't there." She sounds hurt that I left her. Doesn't she know that I am as still as the literal grave during the day? Who would want to wake up next to a dead body?

"I'm sorry Korra, I meant no offense." I say putting as much apology as I can into my voice. "I just thought that you'd feel more comfortable if you weren't next to a dead person when you woke up. I know I don't breathe when I'm asleep, so I thought you'd be freaked out, or panic or-"

She cuts me off with a wave of her hand "I know exactly what you are and I came here anyway." She's talking very sternly with a tone of command that makes her resemblance to her father even more evident. "But you're wrong about being a motionless corpse during the day. You only stopped crying about an hour ago." Her face softens in concern as she mentions my crying, I hadn't known that I maintained my last action of the night into the day. 

The revelation shocks me, my thralls said I was always motionless the whole day, when I was curious about what my sleep is like. But then they only ever saw me before I met Korra and my world view started changing every night.

"Why were you crying all day Asami?" She asks with genuine concern on her face and in her voice.

"I felt alone Korra." I say "I didn't want you to have to wake up next to a dead person like I said. But leaving you cut me deep inside, I wanted to go back and be by your side. But I knew it was selfish to want another hour of contentment if it caused you to suffer when you awoke. That's why I was crying, because I don't deserve something as good as what you make me feel. I'm a monster Korra." There's tears in my eyes again and I look down and away from Korra.

Then she's hugging me and wiping my eyes. "Shh, don't think like that Asami. There's good in you still, I can feel it." She says it with such naive conviction and sympathy.

"Korra, you don't know me. We just met six nights ago for goodness sake." I say pushing her gently back, she's looking at me with concern and hurt at my words "I'm a monster Korra, I kill a human every three days. I've lived for over three centuries, that means I've killed over thirty-six-thousand people in my time as a Vampire." I let the number sink into her mind and I see her face change as she thinks about how many people that really is. "You see what your father and I mean when we say I'm a monster Korra? I don't deserve happiness, I deserve death."

She gets up off the bed and backs up, keeping her eyes on me and looking at me with fear like she did when we first met. "I didn't do the math." She says after a long pause. Her face is changing from horror to sympathy to fear in a cycle as she continues to think about what I've done over the centuries. 

The horror and fear I expected, the sympathy surprises me. "Korra," I say "I wanted you to know what I am and what I've done so you understand why you shouldn't be with me. I'm evil, how can I not be after all this time? I may not revel in the kill, and I might not torture my victims. But I kill twice a week Korra. I need to feed again tonight." I make a decision as I continue talking "And I don't want you to feel the guilt of my murders Korra. I don't want you to abide a monster, I can't continue to kill the innocent and be with you Korra. So I want you to know that I love you and that last night was the happiest I've ever been." 

I rush forward and grab her stake from her belt and have it over my chest when she knocks it out of my hand. "NO!" She yells at me "You do not get to kill yourself out of self pity!" There's a fury in her voice and eyes that I've not seen there before. "I chose to be with you last night, and I don't regret it yet! Now, I want you to go out there and feed. Then come back here and tell me who you killed and why. I refuse to believe you kill the innocent when you've shown just now that you care deeply enough to kill yourself to save others."

Her stare offers no other choice so I walk over to the wardrobe and put on my hunting clothes and head out of the room. Looking back I see her still with that stern expression on her face.

I head out in search of a victim, or maybe a nice field to lie down in and let the sun turn me to dust. But Korra wouldn't want me to give in like that, so I head to the seedy part of town. Looking for another rapist? Or maybe a person like the homeless woman I killed the night I met Korra. She had long since lost her mind, she thought I was her mother, her sister and her stillborn niece in the span of two minutes. I felt sorry for her, living in filth and with a mind clearly lost to her years ago. Thinking back over the kills I can remember (a frightening number), I always seem to kill the insane or the cruel. Perhaps there is something in me to save, is that what Korra sees in me? A bringer of justice and mercy? I chide myself for thinking like that, I'm no angel of justice. I'm a monster and a killer, simple as that.

I'm still in my thoughts when I hear a man begging for his life in an alley. "Please, just take the money! I have a wife and daughter!" I hear him plead with his attacker, who's wearing a suit that is the uniform of one Triad or other. "I'm afraid it's gone past the money. You owe Shin, and you've not been making good for the past two months old man. You need to be made an example of, so that others don't get any ideas like thinking Shin runs a charity. This is business, now are you going to stay quiet or am I going to have to make this last a while? Shin wants you in pieces, he was vague as to whether you'd be dead when I cut you apart or not."

I run forward and pin the goon to the wall by his neck, while he's struggling in my arms I look over at the man and use my hypnosis to send him back home with no memory of me. I turn back to the thug who's weakening in my hold as he loses his breath. I lower him down and bite deeply into his neck, I feel my energy surge with the flow of his life as it drains into me. He's gone in a moment and I feel the euphoria start to take hold. 

I push it down and force myself to think rationally. I need to dispose of the body where nobody will find him for a while. I find a nearby alley with a disgusting amount of rotten fish in a trash midden. I put his body down and shift the midden so that it's on top of him. Once the pile is on top of him I know he'll not be found for a few days at least, not even the homeless would look through that pile of rot for food. I also know that he will decay quickly thanks to the maggots I saw wriggling in the pile as I shifted it, hiding a Vampire's involvement in his death.

I head back home smelling of dead fish and rotten meat. I hope Korra lets me bathe before we talk again tonight. I'm at my front door (still won't close right thanks to Korra's entrance two nights ago) when I hear voices inside yelling at Korra. "You did WHAT?! Why would you stop her killing herself Korra? It's more than she deserves!" I hear Tonraq's baritone berating his daughter. 

"Maybe BECAUSE she tried to kill herself dad! Maybe there's something more to her than just a mindless beast I've always been told Vampires and Werewolves are! Maybe if you explained how being a survivor of a Vampire attack makes you a monster not worthy of being saved! I'm not a little girl you can keep locked up anymore!"

I quietly sneak in and stay to the shadows as I watch Korra, Tonraq, the two young men (Mako and Bolin?), and Tenzin stand arguing about me. "She's a monster Korra," Tonraq says trying to keep his voice calm, "just like the Vampire that she saved you from. She may think she's moved past her bloodlust, but she's still evil and should be killed on sight. I know you think there's good in everyone, my brother thought so too, 'there's light in the dark' he said. He was turned by a Vampire who claimed to only feed on the wicked. I had to kill my own brother because he was naive enough to think that monsters had souls. I will not have my only daughter be turned into a monster." I hear his voice crack at the last part, I understand his hatred of me and my kind now.

I feel a tear fall down my face as I hear Korra respond, "I'm so sorry dad, I didn't know about that." She hugs him "But I think Asami is different than the one who killed my uncle. She was willing to die to end her centuries of killing. There IS something in her that's not evil, try and look past what you see and think about what she's done. She could have simply let me die, but she didn't. She could have made me her slave, but she didn't. She could have killed you and Mako and Bolin, but she didn't. She didn't have any reason to let you live, unless she doesn't kill for the sake of killing. Maybe there's something deep inside her that's trying to remember how to be human."

Tenzin is the next one to speak "Korra, I know you believe that, but she may have simply left Tonraq, Mako and Bolin alive just to lull you into a sense of safety."

Korra lets go of her father and pokes Tenzin in the chest as she yells back at him "Bullshit! She had no idea if she would ever see me again! She let me go with my mind intact remember? Or was having me subject myself to your divinations then and tonight just for fun? I haven't been forced to be here, I'm not here because of some compulsion you missed!"

The tall young man grabs Korra's shoulder and tries to pull her back from Tenzin "Korra, you have to know that she could be playing a game with you. Like a cat with a mouse, she could be trying to just let you run far enough to have a twisted idea of fun."

Korra pulls out of his grip "Mako, don't touch me like that again." She's quiet but there's menace in her voice, "I'm not your girlfriend anymore, I haven't been since we were teenagers. You don't know what she's like either. None of you do! She spent the whole day asleep crying. Did you know that? She cried because she thinks she's a monster and that she doesn't deserve to have someone to love."

The others are silent at Korra's words and I feel now is the best time to make myself known. "Hello everyone," I say trying to keep my voice even but I can't hide that my face is wet with tears from Korra's kind words, "I hope I can assure you Korra is my guest and that she's free to go whenever she wants to." Tonraq spins around, Mako assumes a defensive stance and the one I now know as Bolin has his eyes grow wide at my sudden arrival. "I love Korra and I hope you can believe that. I know Korra thinks I can be 'saved' but I don't. I thought about lying in a field and waiting for the sun to rise tonight. But Korra wouldn't have forgiven me for being that much of a coward. I killed a man tonight instead, another murderer not quite like me. He was going to kill a man and cut him into pieces just to send a message. He was going to leave a mother and daughter alone with no one to care for them. I know killing a killer doesn't make me virtuous. But maybe it's the spark of light left in me that Korra sees, I don't know. I think it's just a memory of a shadow left by a candle that burned out long ago."

Tonraq still has a stern look on his face as he starts talking to me "And who did you kill the night we fought Asami?"

"Another monster, he and his friend were going to rape a young woman. Slightly younger than Korra. I knocked one of them out then fed from the other. Since I know you're going to ask, the night I met Korra I didn't kill any evil people. Just a homeless woman, her mind was gone. She was dying inside her head, I let her die a quick death of the body rather than leave her to die by inches each day for however long she had left. I know that I am not one to judge who should live and die, I am the cause of thousands of deaths."

Korra has tears in her eyes looking at me, it makes my heart melt seeing her like that, I start to cry again myself. "Asami," Korra says "you have good in you deep down. It's not because you kill out of mercy or out of justice. You feel guilt for those you kill, THAT'S what makes me believe you can be helped. If you were a monster you'd kill and move on without remorse or thought. You kill to survive, but you don't enjoy killing."

Bolin speaks for the first time after looking at everyone being dour or crying or staring daggers at me. "Everyone, I think Korra has a point. Look at Asami, she could have killed us all and made this much easier on herself. She may have knocked us on our butts, but she left us alive. She's not some mindless monster like recently turned Vampires. She's also not like the older ones you hear about, with a harem of thralls that enjoys making playthings of people. Look around us, this is probably the most people that have been in here at one time ever!"

Mako turns to his brother and rolls his eyes "Bolin, you're being as naive as Korra. So what if this place is empty? She's a Vampire, we're monster hunters. We kill Vampires and Werewolves and we don't try and figure out which ones we're 'suppose' to kill!"

Tonraq turns toward Mako and nods in agreement "Right, sometimes I think Mako's the only one that pays attention during training. We don't get to decide if the Vampires are evil on a individual basis! Vampires are killers and need to be stopped. End of argument."

I theatrically cough into my hand, "You know, if I wanted you dead right now you would be. You all talk about how great you are at hunting Vampires, but the only people who have kept their eyes on the 'enemy' are Korra and Tenzin." Korra starts smirking, Tenzin puts his face in his palm and Tonraq and Mako get red in the face. Bolin is still a little behind events, bless him he's trying. "So can we get to the real issue here? Mako doesn't want me dating his ex, and Tonraq wants to keep his daughter safe. What I find interesting is that neither of you have acknowledged that Korra is an adult and that she doesn't want you keeping her in a gilded cage. I held her captive for two days, you are trying to return her to a prison she's lived in her whole life."

Tonraq growls at me "You have no right to criticize us!"

"I have every right! I told you when I returned Korra that I wanted you to take better care of her! You ignored me by ignoring her!" I flash my fangs at the end of each sentence. "I will give you one curtesy now. Do whatever Korra says for you to do, I'm going to get cleaned up. When I return she better be doing whatever she wants." I run forward and jump to the top of the stairs and head to my chambers to get cleaned up. That felt really good. I fully expect a stake in the morning from Tonraq or Mako but I don't care. I'm living for the first time, and I will glady die while living, rather than live while dying.

I manage to get the smell of fish out of my hair and I put on a thick black robe and head back down stairs. When I get there I see Korra giving her father a hug and Mako looking angry. Tenzin is shaking his head and Bolin is still looking confused. "Dad I know you don't trust her and that you're worried she's going to kill me or worse. But I can't live my life if I'm stuck in a training camp." 

Tonraq's fighting back tears then hardens his face when he sees me. "If you harm one hair on her head there is no hole, no castle where you could hide from my wrath. I don't like this one bit, but she sees something in you, and she's as stubborn as her mother. I know we'd leave here limping if we tried to force her to go."

I nod to him "I will make sure she's safe as long as I'm able. I will do whatever Korra asks, my life is in her hands now. She asked me to live tonight instead of letting me kill myself. My life is hers to do with as she wills."

Tenzin nods to me and leaves, Tonraq gives one last hug to Korra and follows. Bolin is confused as ever and goes to follow them then stops when he sees Mako staring daggers at me. "Bro, let's go. We can't take her without Tenzin and Tonraq with us." Mako looks at Korra, gives a disgusted grunt and leaves grabbing Bolin on the way out.

Korra turns to me and gives me a hug, I feel her warmth and I feel a tear escape my eye as she holds me. "Thanks for trusting me Asami." She says "I haven't ever been trusted with anything important, even being the daughter of the most accomplished hunter in a generation. We're going to find a way for you to learn how to be the good person I know you can be."

She's looking at me with that stubborn and determined look in her blue eyes. I sigh "Alright, Korra. Your will be done. But right now the sun is getting close to rising and I need to be in bed." 

She nods and takes me hand and leads me to her room. She pulls me down onto the bed and pulls the covers over us. "No leaving this time. I'm holding onto you until you pass out, you got that?"

I kiss her cheek "Yes ma'am." I close my eyes and smile at her warmth and her compassion. I don't care if Mako sneaks in and kills me during the day, I have Korra and that's all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, so I hinted in the notes that there was "stuff" that I was going to have happen in the last chapter. Tonraq bringing the others to kill Asami and take Korra back was the "stuff". 
> 
> I hope you like what I did with Unalaq's character in this. Him being turned by a Vampire just made sense to me with his ideas about there not truly being evil and so forth. I really liked his quote from Book 2 "Find the light in the dark". That was a powerful thing to hear, and I wanted to pay homage to it here.
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked reading this dramatic (and really long) chapter. Your comments give me fuel for more fic. So keep them coming, I read them all. :)


	9. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra thinks of a idea to save Asami's soul, but will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I'd like to say I have IRL issues come up be it's mostly me being lazy, and also a touch of writer's block. Anyway I hope this will have been worth the wait.

I open my eyes and see Korra with her eyes closed and some drool on her cheek. I smile at how normal and human she is. I've fallen hard for her, even more so because she wants to try and save someone as far down the path to hell as I am. I just want this moment to never end, my life can't possibly get better from here. Korra will figure out I can't be saved, she'll leave, and I'll be left knowing that she'll feel guilt over the people I've killed in the time it took her to figure out I can't be saved. 

Korra snorts awake and opens her eyes. "Hey there." She says as she sleepily pats my cheek. 

I smile and kiss her palm. "Did you sleep well?" I ask, it occurs to me that she must have woken up at some point and then come back to bed, to be asleep when I awoke.

"Yeah, I kind of like sleeping through most of the day. The morning is evil, now I can avoid it without looking lazy!" She says the last part with her fist in the air, like this is a great victory of some kind. I wonder again at how restrictive and controlling the White Lotus were that the Vampire that held her prisoner seems less confining.

I smile at her gusto however, "Well Korra, speaking of evil let's talk about how you plan to save me exactly? I mean, I have to murder people to stay alive, I meant what I said about not wanting you to live condoning that kind of life."

"Asami, I know it won't be easy, but I did sometimes pay attention to my mentors at the training camp. One thing we know about Vampires is that you don't drain the blood from your victims, at least not all of it." I'm impressed that they know that, they must have found bodies and checked how much blood was left. 

"That's correct, we (Vampires) don't really feed off the blood as much as we do the life force of our victims. The blood is a conduit for the magic to drain the life from people. It's the same reason blood is used in the more powerful magics, blood is life." This is very strange pillow talk, then again we're not a normal couple are we? Did I just think of us as a couple? Oh damn it, Asami, you're deep into it now.

She sits up and gets a serious look on her face, "Okay, so you need to take the life out of people to survive. Which is why you don't just have a farm out here and feed from sheep or cows or something." I sit up and nod as she continues, "So, what would happen if you tried to drain the life out of another Vampire? Or Werewolf?"

"Well, Korra I'm not sure. When I was freshly turned my Sire forbade me from drinking from him or any other Vampires. Saying 'Nothing good can come from that'. Thinking on it now though I don't see why I couldn't try. Vampires are alive, after a fashion anyway, so we should be a viable if scarce option."

She cocks her head to the side, "Vampires forbid cannibalism? That's kind of funny, when you think about the fact that every Vampire was once human and thus is kind of a cannibal anyway." She returns to a serious face, "So how about we try and find the sire of that fledgling you saved me from a week ago? You can see if you can live off of their essence and at worst we kill a monster out there."

"It may take some time to find them Korra. Vampires tend to be very hard to find. Speaking of, how did your friends find me?"

"Oh, right. Tenzin is a mystic who has trained to see into peoples minds and can use other divinations to find people and objects. Basically he's really hard to run away from for more than a day." She says the last part like she has tried to many times before she encountered me. "Anyway, the reason they were all yelling at me and not waiting for daylight to kill you, was that they thought I was in danger since Tenzin sensed my aura from outside."

So I would have died during the day had Korra not been here last night. "Thank you for saving me Korra, I can't repay such a debt."

She looks at me with a confused expression on her face. "Asami, you saved my life from a Vampire. We're even on the whole 'I owe you my life' thing."

"I guess the only thing left is to get dressed and hunt ourselves a Vampire then." I say, getting out of the bed and heading for the wardrobe to find leather pants, boots and a shirt to fight in.

Korra giggles "Speak for yourself, I'm already dressed!" I look over and see her smirking and still wearing her clothes from when she arrived. Does she have more clothes and refuses to wear them, or was her life so spartan that she barely has anything of her own?

I smile and shake my head, "Okay, I'LL get dressed and you can watch me." I wink at her and she blushes as I drop my robe to the ground and start getting dressed.

A few minutes later we're headed out of my mansion and into the city. I happen to know the hunting grounds around the city, so we should be able to find A Vampire if not THE Vampire we're looking for. Korra is all business and she keeps a wary eye on the shadows. After a couple of hours of searching we haven't found any Vampires, but we did stop two muggings on the bad side of town. Korra is impressive to watch take down men half again as big as she is, she may be average in hight but she is all muscle and knows how to use it.

"Ugh! Why is patrolling so boring?!" Korra isn't the patient type, though I already figured that out. "I mean taking down muggers in alleys is fine, but I wanted to see some real action you know?"

"Korra, I do know. Last time you saw real action you almost had your throat ripped out. We'll find something soon I'm sure, the night is still young."

Korra sighs "Okay, you're right. I just thought with a Vampire helping me, we'd have found another Vampire by now."

"Korra, I may know the popular hunting grounds, but that doesn't mean we'll find anyone hunting in them. The smarter Vampires don't hunt in the same place more often than they have to." 

We're passing a alley when I hear a faint sound, I wouldn't call it a laugh or a giggle, it's more like a cackle. "There you are." A female voice says from the alley, sounding old and oddly mirthful. "I hoped I'd see you again, you killed my newest child." Korra and I turn and see a short old woman with light blue eyes come out of the shadows. "I wasn't upset you killed him, I thought you wanted this dark girl for yourself. But now I see you don't even have her under your thrall. Why is that I wonder?" Her voice is creeping me out, and I can feel Korra tense up next to me, she's noticed as well as I have this is a Vampire. And she's also the one who sired the one I killed when we met. "I think I'll take this girl off your hands now, I could use a new puppet. They never seem to last."

With that she moves at a speed no one who looks that old should be able to achieve. Korra is ready and uses the movement against her attacker, spinning herself around and tries to throw her. The Vampire just flows with the movement and holds on throwing Korra off balance, she then grabs Korra's face and looks into her eyes. I pry her off but it's too late, Korra is under her spell. "Release her!" I yell as I throw her against the alley wall.

"Is she a favorite doll of yours? She's mine now, you can't have her." She laughs and I feel a punch to the back of my head that causes me to see stars. I turn around and see Korra moving like a marionette and trying to attack me. I turn again and the Vampire's vanished, I turn back to Korra. Oh Korra! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let this happen! 

I try to override the Vampire's control with my own, but it's no use she's not the mind I'd need to control right now. I'd need to take over or kill the Vampire to fix this without daylight to break the spell. Korra charges me, I sidestep her and do a quick jab to her head, she crumples to the ground. She's breathing, I haven't killed her. I sigh with relief, now I have to get her back home before she wakes up and tries to kill me again.

I manage to avoid too much suspicion on the way back home, I still don't know who this creepy Vampire is or if she's managed to follow us. I take Korra to the room with the arm and leg chains, I don't want her to harm herself before she snaps out of this. I have just finished chaining her up when she awakens. The look of animal rage on her face and the cloudy eyes makes me feel horrible. I see almost none of the woman I love, she's all animal fury, none of the kindness or humanity. I should have stopped this, I was right there, why didn't I stop her from doing this to Korra? She keeps lunging at me for a few minutes unable to break her bindings. I'd knock her out again but I worry about doing permanent damage to her mind. Instead I climb into bed with her and rest my head on her belly.

She stops lunging and just seems to be pulling at her chains, I hope she doesn't get bruises from all that pulling. I shouldn't have let this happen! She should have been safe with me! I'm a failure! The only reason I'm not staking myself right now is that Korra needs someone to unchain her tomorrow. I start crying and mumbling apology after apology to Korra. I keep saying them over and over until my voice is hoarse and my vision is a blur. And then I just hug her and hope she makes it through into the day with her mind intact. I fall asleep to the sound of her growls and the smell of her sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that didn't go well at all. Who is this mysterious vampire? I look forward to your guesses. 
> 
> I hope to put up the next chapter much sooner than this one.


	10. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is free from the Vampire's control, but what kind of damage has been done to her mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait again, I had a unexpectedly busy week and wasn't able to sit down and write as much as I wanted to. :(

I wake up and look up at Korra, she's unconscious and I can see a little dried blood on her wrists where the manacles cut into her flesh last night. As I'm unlocking the last manacle Korra wakes up, I look at her eyes and am relieved to see them back to their normal blue. She quickly turns her head away from me. Of course, I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have looked her in the eye after she'd been controlled by a Vampire. I look down "Korra, I'm so sorry for not protecting you last night." I say, my voice is hoarse from last night's crying and my string of apologies.

Korra puts her hand on mine, "Asami, it happened too fast for you to do anything. I'm pissed at that old witch. It wasn't at all like when you knocked me out with hypnosis. You made my mind blank, she left me awake and aware of everything I was doing. Just without the ability to do anything other than she directed. It was horrible, I heard everything last night, you don't need to apologize anymore."

I'm crying again as I hug her, mumbling words of thanks and sorrow at what she's just been through. She hugs me back and sheds tears of her own. I never want her to go through that again. I will hunt that bitch down and kill her for doing this to Korra. For violating her mind, for being sadistic enough to keep Korra aware of her helpless state as she was forced to do whatever the Vampire wanted.

I hear a crash downstairs, Korra jumps in my arms, I pat her shoulder. "Korra, this could be that Vampire again, I'm not sure I was able to evade her on the way back here. We need to go down there. If it's her again remember our training, keep your eyes off her face and if she grabs you again close your eyes, I'll remove her before she bites you."

Korra nods her head, grabs her stake from the bedside table and we head out of the room. I can hear the intruders slamming open doors and walking heavily, there are at least three of them. I motion of Korra to move quietly as we near them, I see them as I peek around a corner. Three men with axes, all of them wearing matching clothes, white shirts and dark pants. So it's not the Vampire herself, thralls maybe, permanently mind controlled through the blood link of the feed.

I turn back to Korra point to my eyes then hold up three fingers, I then point at my chest and motion that I'll head to the far side of the hall. She nods and motions that she'll stay on this side of the hall and flank them. I hold up three fingers, two, one. We rush out and I have the first one knocked out in one swift punch to the head, he topples into the one in the back leaving Korra squaring off with the third one. He has reach on Korra with the ax, but she's got the training to keep him from getting a good shot at her. Since she has him looking at her I grab his head and slam it against the wall with a sickening crack of wood and he's down. 

I turn to the last one who is getting up, but Korra is on him, she pins his ax hand down and puts the stake to his throat. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asks him.

"We serve our Mistress Hama, we have a message for the raven haired one. 'Your pet is mine, leave her to me or I will send my thralls to kill you during the day.'" Message delivered, he then leans forward into the stake at his neck, he'll be dead in moments with the blood draining from his wound. Korra pulls herself back in shock and horror, he smiles as his eyes roll back into his head and he's gone.

Korra drops the stake and is shaking her head, mumbling "No" over and over again. I move to her and take her into a embrace, and stroke her hair "Shh, it's okay Korra, you didn't kill him, he was a thrall. There was nothing you could do to save him, unlike what she did to you there is no cure for being a thrall." She nods her head and starts crying again, the sound of her sobs rips through me like a knife. I hate what this Hama has done to Korra, twice now she's caused Korra pain without effort and I've been unable to stop her both times. She won't get a third chance.

"Korra, we need to chain up the other two." I say after she calms down. She nods, not trusting her voice right now. We have them chained to the wall in my lower dungeon, they will be secure down here for now. I tell Korra that I'll take care of the other one, I tell her she can rest up in her room, she thanks me and heads up. I get towels and clean up the wet blood and have him wrapped up now. I put him to the side and start scrubbing the dried blood off the floor, it's not too hard since very little time as past yet.

I finish the clean up and take his wrapped up body down to the furnace I have for heat in the winter (not that I need it but it's more pleasant than the cold). I stoke it up into a hot blaze and then stuff his corpse into it. He'll be ashes in a few hours, I can collect them whenever. I need to get back to Korra, I have a plan to deal with Hama but I'll need her help.

I knock and enter her room and hear Korra washing her hands in the sink, I move around and see her fiercely rubbing her hands together. How long has she been washing them? I walk up to her and shut the water off. "Korra, are you okay?" She's still rubbing her hands like she's in a trance, she's mumbling about getting the blood off. I place a hand to stop her hands and gently grab her shoulder with the other. She looks at me, she's fighting back tears. I take her into a hug and kiss her cheek, I tell her everything is going to be alright, that we're going to get through this. I hope I'm not lying.

We embrace for some time before she calms down. "Thank you, Asami." Those three words from her make me feel warm and loved, and also like a failure. She shouldn't be thanking me, I've failed her twice, I haven't kept her safe. This guilt from that man's death should be on me not her.

"I love you Korra." Is what I end up saying instead of letting her know how I feel right now. She doesn't need my feelings forced on her right now. "Korra, I have a plan to take this Hama down, but we'll need your friends to do it. Can you contact them in the morning?"

"Yeah, I should be able to, they left me a alarm sphere. I break it and they know I need them to come to me and to come armed for Vampire."

"Just so long as they don't think I need killing tomorrow night that should be fine." She chuckles slightly, she's still rattled from the mind control and the thrall killing himself. Korra's strong though, she'll bounce back from this I know it. 

Korra retrieves then breaks the magic sphere, there's a flash of light then nothing. "There, Tenzin should sense the break and get the others armed and ready. But we still don't know where she lairs."

"I'm hoping Tenzin's divinations can get that location from our friends downstairs. If not, then having more people out looking for her lair will make this faster." Korra nods, and we head to her bed and I do my best to be comforting to Korra as she lays next to me. She falls asleep before the sun rises and seems to be still in her sleep, I hope it lasts and that she doesn't dream of the horrors of her recent life. I hold her until the sun takes me and I fall unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're moving into the endgame for this fic I think. Not sure how many more chapters but we'll see how it goes.


	11. Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami has a plan to take on Hama. But will the hunters help her? And what surprises await in Hama's lair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I hope the length makes up for it!

I wake up alone, I hear voices outside the door. "-she'll be up soon and can explain what her plan is okay?" I hear Korra's voice talking to who I presume to be the White Lotus.

"We'll see." I hear Tonraq's baritone reply. Of course, I have to get interrogated by the most antagonistic of the bunch don't I?

I get out of the bed and open the door, all the hunter's I know are there. I'm glad of that, I am banking on Tenzin to be a swing vote in favor of my plan. "Hello, thank you for coming to Korra's aid." I do a semiformal bow, hoping to keep this civil as long as possible, until daybreak ideally.

Tenzin nods his head, Bolin is looking cautious, Mako is looking angry (but that could just be the default set of his eyebrows), Tonraq is stone faced. Korra looks over her friends then gives me a conciliatory grimace. "So what is this plan of yours Vampire?" Tonraq asks, he's not one for small talk, I can't really blame him, knowing his past with my kind.

"Korra and I captured two of Hama's thralls, she's the Vampire that turned the fledgling that I saved Korra from." Tonraq nods then motions me to hurry up, Korra must have told them most of what we did in the past two nights. "Anyway, we need to find Hama's lair if Korra is going to be safe from her. To that end I wanted to ask Tenzin for his help in locating it." Tenzin raises one eyebrow but otherwise remains impassive, Tonraq is still scowling. "I'm hoping that your ability to read minds will let you follow Hama's blood-link with her thralls back to her lair. If we can find her lair tonight we can go on the offensive and take her down before she's ready."

Tenzin strokes his beard, Korra is looking anxious. "It's a good plan, provided you can be trusted Asami." Tenzin says breaking the silence, "How do we know this wasn't your plan from the start to reduce the number of competing Vampires in your territory?"

I roll my eyes, "Right! Because this is the easy way to do that!" Sarcasm lacing each syllable. "Look, even if that was true you'll still be going after a very nasty Vampire preying on the people of this city. You can either trust me and we can work together or you can leave and doom the city and Korra to ongoing risk of death, while I try and locate her lair on foot."

Surprisingly it's Tonraq who speaks next, "She has a point, Tenzin see what you can learn from the thralls. But Asami know this; if you are working some kind of scheme I will stake you myself."

"Thank you." Is all I can think to say in response to that. I motion for Tenzin to follow me, everyone follows behind me. Once we're in the dungeon I motion Tenzin toward the thrall chained up on the right. "Start with him, see if you can breach his mind and find Hama please."

Tenzin simply nods, he sits down in front of the thrall and locks his eyes with him and begins to meditate. The thrall's eyes grow wide is surprise, then without warning he lunges forward then back hard against the wall with a audible crack. I look over at the other thrall and see him move forward, I grab him by the head and hold him still, keeping him from injuring himself like his comrade. "Did you get anything Tenzin?"

He shakes his head "No, he sensed my intrusion and I felt Hama react and order him to die. She's very powerful to have that kind of control over her thralls." No kidding, I can only ever command thralls with my voice or by eye contact. To have that level of control must have taken centuries of practice. I shudder at the thought of how many victims she's done this to over her lifetime. Tenzin continues; "With Hama blocking me I don't think I'll be able to find her this way."

"Maybe I have a way." I say, "Korra has told me you know that a Vampire's feeding works by draining the victim's life force through their lifeblood. The thrall link is a extension of that same magic. If I bite this one you may be able to follow MY link and jump from it onto Hama's, bypassing her and her thrall's defenses."

"But that will kill this man!" Korra says.

I turn mournfully towards her while still keeping the thrall from hurting himself. "Korra, I know you feel guilty about the death of the other thrall. But you should know that he was already dead. Worse actually, thrall's have their free will removed, they can't think for themselves. Even killing their master won't save them, thralls continue whatever their last order was until they die. It's just like when she controlled you, only forever, killing him will be a mercy."

Korra starts to cry and turns away from the group, I want to comfort her but I can't let go of the thrall. Tonraq pulls her into a hug "She's right sweetheart, I've had to kill thralls after a master has died. These deaths are the fault of the Vampire who controls them not us."

I feel my own tear fall down my face, I wipe it off with my shoulder. I need to focus, I can have a big cry later, after Korra is safe. "Tenzin, do you think it will work?" I ask.

"It may, but you'll need to open your mind to me completely, any resistance could make us lose our last chance."

"Okay, let me know when you're ready." I get down on my knees still holding the thrall in my hands. Tenzin turns toward me and I can feel him enter my mind, I feel him tell me to begin inside my head. I lean forward and bite into the thrall's neck, I can feel his weak life force begin to flow, I try and keep it as slow as possible to give Tenzin enough time to find Hama. I suddenly see images leap across my mind's eye, she's in the heart of the city, there's a old building I recognize. I realize I've been to her lair before, me and thousands of humans over the decades, she lives in a theater. The images stop and I'm back in the dungeon with a lifeless body in my arms.

"Did it work? Did you see where Hama's lair is?" I hear Tonraq ask Tenzin. I'm still trying to compose myself, between the slight euphoria from the feed and the unexpected images I'm a bit dazed.

"Give me a moment," Tenzin says "I've never gone into a blood-link before. It was intense, but I should be fine. I saw a old theater building in the middle of the city, we should be able to attack tonight. I recommend we do so, Hama knows through her thralls here that we're planing to move on her. She may even know we're coming."

"Hunters." I say before they rush off "This is going to be more dangerous than you already know. I saw what you saw Tenzin, I'm not sure how. But if Hama is living in that theater, then she has an army of acrobats, knife throwers and sword-dancers at her command. At least fifty thralls, if the shows I've been to there over the decades are manned by her minions." I look around the room a stern expression on my face. "You all need to be ready to kill any thrall that stands in the way of Hama, she won't hesitate to sacrifice all of them if it means we die."

I focus on Korra, she looks shaken but determined, she's not going to let Hama make her another victim. Mako and Bolin share a look, they'll hold the line. Tonraq is stiff, but I see a drive in his eyes and a set to his jaw that lets me know he's not going to let anything stop him from protecting his daughter. Tenzin is calm, except for his eyes, they show his determination and his drive to succeed. I grab two of the axes we took from the thralls last night, I pass one to Korra. I'm going to need more than my teeth tonight, six against an army. The others came with weapons, swords and stakes. We will succeed because we must, to do any less is to permit the ones we love to die.

We head out in silence Tenzin and I in the lead, we know where we're going. I keep my eye out for thralls trying to spot our approach, not that it will do any good, Hama will know as soon as they see us. She's like a spider making a web out of people, one of them vibrates and she knows her prey is near. We're two blocks away and I motion everyone to stop. "Hunters, I know you barely trust me, but you need to know that we're going to be going up against hard odds here. If you see Hama call her out to me, she's fast and old and powerful. Don't try and engage her, if she looks your way turn away. If she grabs you close your eyes, she'll make a plaything out of you. We need to focus on killing the thralls as they come, don't hesitate, remember that they are all extensions of Hama."

They all nod, we resume our walk up to the theater. It's not a show night so it's dark, but I know that Hama has her thralls ready for us. We slip around the side of the building to the alley entrance. I look at my allies, they ready their weapons and nod. I kick the door down and rush in, my Vampire eyes letting me see in the dark. I see two thralls were positioned to guard this door, I don't give them a chance to raise their swords. My axe slices through both of their throats before they even move. I don't see any others in the hallway I motion the others forward, Mako has a lantern in his left hand, a sword in his right as he leads the others forward. Korra is in the back keeping an eye behind us as we move through the back areas of the building.

I hear footsteps ahead of us, I crouch down and rush forward keeping to the shadows outside of Mako's light. I see six thralls around the corner, they're moving cautiously, they know we're here thanks to Hama's blood-link. I hold up five fingers, close my hand then raise one finger, they nod understanding. I back up and we wait for them to round the corner, when they do I charge forward, Tonraq is at my side, he is using a short curved blade good for these tight spaces. We make quick work of the leading thralls, they weren't ready for our ambush. The ones behind them move forward, we back up to our allies, Korra throws her axe and hits one square in the chest and he's down. Mako and Bolin move as if they are one person and slide past Tonraq and I, they parry then slice the necks of the next two. The sixth one tries to retreat but Tenzin throws a dagger that buries itself in his heart and he goes down. We retrieve our weapons and move on.

We don't encounter any more groups for several tense minutes. Perhaps Hama has them all together to make her numbers count for more. I try and think where they would be, then I know exactly where. "Main stage, she wants a show." I whisper. They nod, we make our way to the main stage entering in one of the side doors to the audience seats. On the stage are about forty human thralls, men with swords, women with daggers all ready to defend the dark figure at the back.

Hama is wearing a black dress that goes down to her knees, her fingertips shine in the dark and I know she's got blades on them. "Welcome to the puppet show my sweet Raven!" She calls out, cackling like mad, the sound makes the small hairs on my neck stand on end, I feel the others tense up aswell. "So kind of you to bring such talented friends to join my troupe! I only wanted the dark skinned girl, but you bring me others aswell!" I risk taking my eyes off Hama to look at my allies, everyone but Korra is now glancing at me in suspicion.

"I'm not dancing to your tune Hama!" I yell back as fierce as I can manage, "We're here to kill you, not join your puppet show!" I grab Mako's lantern and throw it into the middle of the pack of thralls. They get out of the way but it shatters and ignites it's oil, now the stage is on fire. We rush forward while Hama and her thralls are distracted by the flames, we take few be surprise before Hama rallies them, and makes a proper fight of it. We're outnumbered but with the fire behind them, our defensive formation and my speed, we manage to reduce them down to twenty. 

Two of the thralls have managed to put out the fire now. My human allies are growing tired from the fighting and I've lost track of Hama. I look around trying to spot her, I see her coming from behind us, she's headed for Korra who's on the end of our line holding off three attackers at once and doesn't see Hama coming. I charge Hama and knock her to the ground, she cackles and rakes her hands down my sides. I feel her blades shred my flesh, I cry out and nearly collapse from the pain. I use the last of of my strength to sink my teeth into her neck. She starts screaming in my mind through the blood link "No! You insolent child! You can't do this to ME!" I feel her mind try to reverse the flow of the life drain, she's trying to drain me!

I put more effort into the link, I barely register the clash of steel around me. Hama isn't going down quietly, I can feel her reaching out to her thralls to focus on me. It's the distraction I needed, she let her defense down for an instant and I take her life force into me. I feel a rush of power unlike any of my previous feedings, but there's no euphoric element to it. It's dark and bitter, but the power I feel in my veins is undeniable. I feel my wounds seal up and feel the last gasp of Hama as she turns to dust in my mouth. I look around and see the thralls trying to get past the hunters, they're trying to get to me. "LET THEM COME!" My voice carries weight and seems to echo around the building, the hunters are surprised to find themselves moving out of the remaining thralls' way.

I stand ready for the thralls as they charge me unopposed, I move with a speed I've never before achieved and then I am on the other side of their charge. I turn around to see them all staring at me with dead eyes, their heads facing the wrong way on their bodies. They fall as one and make a final thud and the room is silent.

"What the hell ARE you?" Tonraq asks "What the hell did you do?"

I look at my hands and see my nails have grown into sharp talons, my skin is no longer white but a light gray color. I touch my face and feel alien ridges on my forehead and my nose feels flattened and my mouth's fangs feel longer. I suddenly feel a pain in my back and I fall to the ground and hear my shirt rip the rest of the way off. I stand back up slowly and see the hunters all looking at me with fear. All except Korra, she looks concerned. She moves forward and grabs my shoulders. "Asami, are you okay? Why are you changing?" She asks me and I have no idea, maybe taking a Vampire's life force has the side effect of making one MORE Vampiric?

I feel heavier, I flex my arms trying to shake the feeling off and feel a breeze move past me and I shoot a bit backwards pulling Korra off her feet for a moment. I look behind me and I have giant wings, the ripping shirt and back pain was my new wings growing. "Korra, I'm scared." I begin to cry, "I don't k-know what's happening to me!" 

Korra just hugs me and tells me that we're going to work this out, that everything will be alright. I don't know how long we stay like that, I hear the others say things as they leave, but I don't register what they're saying. After what feels like hours I'm alone with Korra in the theater. "I want to go home." I say. Korra nods and we head to the alley exit, not wanting to scare people with my new monstrous form. Korra leads the way making sure to have us hidden the whole way, I'm still naked from the waist up but I can't muster the energy to care. What have I done? Am I now more of a monster than ever? Is this what sin looks like on the outside of your soul?

We make it back home without being seen, I'm emotionally drained and physically I feel like I could pull trees out of the ground with one arm. I should feel elated by that power but the changes might not be only physical. I hope I can control whatever new bloodlust this form will have. I don't feel the pull of the feed at the moment but Hama was ancient and powerful. I don't know how long I can go without feeding after that.

I crawl into my bed and lie on my back, the wings fold around me, they're like the drawings you see of demons in a church, jagged. I look over at Korra, she's showing deep sympathy on her face. I shed a tear as I ask "Will you stay with me, please? I don't want to be alone." She cries a little too and nods her head. I unfold my wings to let her in then wrap them around her as she holds me. We stay like that until I fall asleep.


	12. Fic end point.

This isn't really the next chapter. I'm sorry! I just ran out of fuel for this fic. It's mostly done though to be honest. Like the sad thing is the next two chapters would have been the true end of the fic. Again, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting with no information. I'll try to do better in the future, and may even return to this after I get my mind off of it. No promises, I love you all and you're beautiful.


	13. New Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami wonders about the changes in herself. Can Korra help her through these terrifying changes?

I wake up and see Korra's beautiful face, she's asleep and drooling a bit out of the corner of her mouth. But she's perfect, dark skin, brown hair and blue eyes like the moon reflected in the ocean, they're hidden now but just thinking about them makes my heart ache. I see my wings draped over her like some kind of macabre blanket, I hate that I've changed like this. I didn't think I was vain, not being able to see yourself in a mirror kind of takes vanity out of you after a few decades. But I realize that I enjoyed being pretty, seeing people react to a wink or a smile from me. Now I'm a monster in form and function, Korra is an angel for not hesitating to comfort me last night. I must look like a nightmare creature, a demon, and not the seductive temptress, but the foul monster that haunts peoples' dreams.

Korra begins to wake up, I turn my face away from her, not wanting her to see my monstrous visage as the first thing she sees when she awakens. "Asami?" She says it in a whisper, she doesn't want to wake me if I'm asleep, she's so thoughtful and kind. Tears form in my eyes as I turn toward her and I can't form any words as my throat swells. I just start sobbing, Korra wipes my eyes and holds me tight, she's so thoughtful it makes me cry harder. I don't deserve her, she's being so nice and I am selfish, wanting her to stay with me so I don't have to be alone. She makes me feel like I'm not a monster, I know it's a lie but I want to believe it with my entire soul.

I don't know how long we stay like this, I've run out of tears but I'm still sobbing, and can't speak. Korra's crying too, we're just lying here in a pool of despair. I gently push her away, she looks at me confused, I point to the bathroom and then rub my face. She nods and watches me go into the room as I close the door behind me. Alone, I remove my boots and pants and look over what I can see of my naked body. I have blood dried on my arms and torso, I recall that some of it's mine thanks to Hama's metal claws. I have more hair on my torso than before, in a thick streak going from between my breasts to my navel. Looking at my legs and feet I have sharp nails there too, the gray of my skin unnerves me, even before I was a Vampire and lost the coloring the sun gave me, I was quite pale. Now I look like gargoyle, gray and clawed with wings, ugly and grotesque.

I start a bath but before getting in realize that my wings would be uncomfortably pressed against the sides of the tub. I grab a small towel and start washing the blood away, it takes some time to scrub the dried blood off. After I'm reasonably certain I'm clean I reach for the robe hanging near the door, I stop when I realize with my wings I won't be able to put it on. I instead wrap a towel around me and head back into my room. Korra looks over at the sound of the door opening, she's standing on the far side of the room, clearly she's been pacing. She looks concerned, she opens her mouth then shuts it again, not knowing what to say.

I go to my wardrobe and try and look for something that I can wear with my wings. I dismiss all the shirts immediately, most of the dresses won't work either, they come up too high on the back. I finally find a red backless dress that ties behind my neck, it should work. I drop my towel forgetting that Korra was still in the room, I turn around with the dress in my hands and see her blushing and looking away. The looking away I understand, but why is she blushing? I try and put the dress on, but find it hard since I need to start at my feet and then pull it up. I almost rip it with my claws. "Korra? Can you help me put this on?" I ask embarrassed that I need help doing something as simple as putting on clothes.

She looks at me, and nods, I sit on the bed and extend my legs out straight, she slips the dress over my legs and I then stand up and she pulls it the rest of the way up, tying it behind my neck for me. "Thank you, Korra."

She looks at me, rests her hand on my shoulder and says "Of course, we're going to figure this out okay? This doesn't change who you are."

I shove her back from me, "Doesn't change who I am?! Look at me Korra! I'm a monster! God only knows what feeding from Hama did to my mind." I start crying again, and pull away when Korra tries to comfort me. "Stop trying to fix me, I'm broken, shattered. You can't put the pieces of my soul back together."

Korra looks at me with hurt in her eyes from me pushing away, I also still see pity or sympathy there too. "Korra, I don't deserve your love, what kind of life can you have with me? I kill to stay alive and I can never go out in public again. You deserve someone who can give you what you've given me, and I can't. I'm just a ugly misshapen creature who-" Korra kisses me full in the mouth and my mind goes blank.

"Asami, you're not ugly. You're beautiful, you're strong, and you care so much about how I feel that you're trying to push me away so I'll be happy. You've given me respect, you showed my friends that I can be a hunter." The way she's looking at me, she sees something in me still. Even with this new body, how is she so compassionate?

"How can you honestly call me beautiful? I can see what feeding from Hama has done to me, I have claws for hands, my skin is gray, I have demon wings on my back..." I'm crying in ernest again and can't form words anymore. Korra pulls me into a embrace that I selfishly accept, wanting to feel her warmth, her love.

"Asami, you have changed but you're still as beautiful as the night we met. Your eyes are amazing to see, they were glowing red after you fed from Hama, now they sparkle with your natural green. Those are the eyes that brought me here, into your home, those are the eyes of the woman that freed me to choose my own path, those are the eyes that cried when they couldn't save me from Hama's gaze. You are still that wonderful person who is trying to be better than their centuries of death would have them be. Hama was a monster, you're an angel."

I'm overwhelmed by what Korra is saying about me, it makes me feel so good and happy. I love her for saying what she has, even though I doubt I can be the angel she wants me to be, I still wish for her to be right. I want to earn her love, her faith in my soul. She deserves better than to have me doubt myself, I will every minute of every night try and be everything she sees in me, instead of what I see in myself.

I kiss Korra on her cheek, "I love you Korra. And I'm going to make it my mission to be worthy of the love you've shown me."

Korra wipes a tear from her eyes as she smiles at me, "There's my girl." She gets a mischievous look in her eyes, "And I know a great way to get started and make you start to love that new body of yours." She bites her lower lip, and I start to feel my physical desire for Korra increase. She moves her head into mine and we kiss passionately, deeply. Then she suddenly breaks it off with a grin on her face. "I want to see if you can fly with those new wings!"

She's laughing at my bewildered state, and I start to smile and laugh with her at how well she played me. "You're lucky you're so cute." I say with mock sternness "You'll pay for that later." I gently slap her butt, eliciting a yelp and a giggle from Korra, and then head for the garden.

As I'm walking I focus on feeling my movement, I'm stronger, more graceful, the wings seem to be acting to stabilize my movements. It's interesting, if I'm right I should be able to run over long distances at high speed. Unlike before where I could only use my supernatural speed for short bursts without losing balance (like when sparing with Korra). I also notice that if I close my eyes I can still somehow "feel" the walls next to me before I touch them. So, faster, stronger and with freaky new abilities, perhaps I _can_ fly with these new wings. I start to feel excited despite myself at the idea of flying, to look down and see the world fall away.

We're in the garden now, I feel nervous, not sure how to start flying. I try and flap my wings and take to the skies that way, but I end up just going backwards. It occurs to me I need to have the wings push me up, so I bend over and with my hands on the ground I start to flap again. This time I get a little lift but just end up off balance and have to stop. Well, this is frustrating.

"Maybe you need a running start?" Korra says, is a serious tone. I'm grateful she's not mocking me, I must look a bit comical almost falling over with my weird bat wings.

"Good idea." I say. I bend over and start running along the path, then flap my wings and I begin to fly, I keep flapping and I am rewarded. Now I'm above the garden wall, now above my home, then I'm in the sky, looking down on the world below me. I can see Korra in the garden jumping up and down and laughing in joy at my flight. I can see the city in the distance, it's lights making a second set of stars in the night. I feel the night air flow over my body, my dress doesn't impede it at all, if I were mortal I'd be freezing in the cold of it. 

I fly lower, wanting Korra to see me and wanting to see her watching me. I circle my home a few times, now I want to set down and talk to Korra again. The only problem is that I don't know how to land any more than I knew how to take off. I decide I should get close to the ground then twist vertical and have my wings stop my forward movement and then fall to the ground. I fly low to the ground, aiming to land on the garden path, once I'm a few feet above it I twist up and my momentum makes me fly a little higher, before I lose my forward power and start falling. Too late to regain flight I brace for impact with the ground, I land feet first and stumble a bit, I end up on all fours with my wings spread wide trying to keep me from falling over. Well that could have gone worse, at least I didn't break anything.

Korra rushes over as I stand up and gives me a big hug and kisses my cheek. "That was amazing! What did it feel like up there?" She's so excited, she's being so sweet and almost childlike with her enthusiasm.

"I'm not sure I can describe it," I see Korra look a little disappointed "I'll try though. It was cold and wonderful, like skinny dipping in a lake, the cold air felt great flowing over me. And the ground took on a surreal quality with distance, everything looked like little dollhouses and toys from so high."

Korra is positively beaming and takes me into another hug. "That sounds amazing. How are you feeling though?"

I know she's asking not about my body, but my mind, she's so thoughtful. I honestly don't know, I am still worried that feeding from Hama has altered my mind somehow. I hope not, if I started thinking like she did I'll truly be lost, and with my new powers I'd be a horrifying terror in the night. "Korra, I don't know what changes feeding from Hama may have done to me on the inside. I want you to promise me that if I lose control and start killing beyond my need to survive, that you'll find me in the day and kill me. I don't want to live as a nightmare creature."

Korra looks at me with sadness in her blue eyes, she doesn't want to do that to me, she doesn't want to kill the woman she sees me as. "If you're lost, and you can't stop yourself from killing I'll stop you. But I won't do that unless I'm sure you really are gone, that you are beyond help." Her face is a determined mask.

"I guess that will have to do. Let's go inside, I'm sure you're cold out here." She laughs and takes my hand and we head inside, once there I hear the other hunters talking in the entryway. I can't make out what they're saying but I have a feeling it's about what to do with me. Anger swells in my chest and I feel Korra's grip on my hand tighten, I look over and she's looking at me with concern. I stop walking and will myself to take a breath and calm down, after a few breaths I'm back to myself. This is the kind of thing I was worried about, if I can't control my anger I could turn into a horror, a nightmare creature of fury and death.

"I'm better now, thank you." I say to Korra, she looks relieved, I wonder if my eyes went red just now. It's a sobering thought, I need to be careful with my emotions it seems, it's like a lesser version of my early bloodlust. I can feel parts of myself want to cut loose and kill, to revel in the feed. But I'm older now, I can and will control this.

We make our way to the hunters still talking, "-can't let her keep Korra here, what if she loses control? We're not strong enough to stop her if her display last night was any indication." Tonraq is saying as we round the corner.

They turn to look at us, all four of them are here it seems. Mako and Tonraq glare at our hands holding each other, Bolin looks nervous trying to avoid my eyes and is focused on my wings, Tenzin is staring at me with a blank expression on his face. I feel a tingle in my mind, I know it's Tenzin trying to see my thoughts, I feel my rage start to push him out. I push it down and try to relax, I let Tenzin into my mind, I feel the tingle increase then leave. I look at Tenzin again and he gives a little nod to me, acknowledging my willingness to let him in my mind.

"Hello gentlemen, what can I do for you short of dying or being chained like a wild beast?" I hear Korra snort trying to hold back laughter at my sarcastic greeting.

"Good god Asami, I know you don't like them but you could try to be civil!" She's smiling at me as she says it and I smile back at her and gently squeeze her hand.

"What? I'd offer them tea and biscuits, but they have always been hostile toward me. Frankly if I were human and they treated me like they have been, I'd be in my rights to throw them out of my house." I look over at the hunters and see them scowling at our banter, although Bolin seems to be suppressing a smile.

"Very funny, you know full well we have a right to be concerned." Tonraq's voice is venom, he really doesn't like that his daughter fell in love with me. I can't blame him really, who would want their child to be with a abomination.

I sigh. "Yes, I know you have every right to be concerned. That doesn't mean I'm going to just stand here and act like you haven't been hostile towards me from the moment we met. Granted I was holding your daughter prisoner at the time, but also remember I returned her to you unharmed that same night. So don't for one minute think you can treat me with open hostility and have me be passive."

Bolin looks down in shame, obviously remembering when they attacked me after I returned Korra to them. Mako and Tenzin seem to be neutral, neither being angry at me nor regretful at their attitude toward me. Tonraq seems even more angry at me than when I was making jokes with Korra. He rushes towards me and raises the stake I notice in his hand. I mentally sigh and gently as I can, I grab his stake arm and pull him off balance. I then calmly push him to the ground and take the stake from him. "Tonraq, that was very rude and very stupid. If I were the monster you fear me to be, you'd be dead right now. As it stands I want you to leave my home, you're not welcome here. The rest can stay if they can control themselves, but you have to leave."

Tonraq is red faced with rage at me, he stands and gets right up in my face, looking down on me with anger and disdain. "You can't expect me to leave my daughter here with you! You're a monster! Even you don't know what you might do anymore!"

Korra gets between us and pushes her father back, I can see the anger in the way she's holding her shoulders. "That's enough dad! She knows she's a risk to me, she asked me to kill her if she started going out of control. She's not some rabid animal, she's my girlfriend and you'll have to deal with that someday. Right now I want you to leave, you're not welcome in her home." I can see her shoulders slightly slump, I place a hand (claw) on her shoulder and rub her back with the other one.

I see Tonraq go from being shocked by Korra's admonishment, to hostile at my contact with his daughter and then to shame at his own anger. He realizes that he's taken his duties as her father too far this time. He pats her shoulder, she looks up at him, he smiles and brushes a tear from her face and walks out of my home. The others are looking pensive, not knowing what to do now that their nominal leader is gone.

"Well, that was exciting." I say. "You're welcome to stay in any of the rooms on the first floor, and you may take whatever you need from the kitchen. Korra and I will be upstairs in our room if you need us, knock first please." With that I take Korra's hand and head upstairs.

Once in our room we start giggling and Korra hugs me tight, I return the embrace and then place a kiss on her smiling cheek. "So I'm your girlfriend officially eh?" I say with a smile of my own, I'm so happy to have this feeling of belonging, of being loved.

Korra is blushing, whether it's from my kiss or my words I can't be sure, but she looks adorable and I can barely stand it. "I did say that didn't I?" She starts to giggle again and then laughs so hard she can barely breathe. She gasps for air and manages to continue talking between breaths. "I wish I had been. _gasp!_ Looking at Mako's face when I said that!"

I start laughing too, I remember that Mako is Korra's ex, and I too wish I could have seen his reaction now. "I'm sure he'll get over it. But enough about him, I'm so happy to have you here with me. It's selfish, but you make me feel like a person, like I'm not a monster. That's a dept I can't repay you."

Korra sobers up but is still smiling, she takes my face in her hands and kisses me. "I love you Asami, one day you'll love yourself. For now let's just love each other." She whispers inches from my face before kissing me with a renewed passion. I put my hands on her pants and start undoing her belt, as she starts to untie my dress. Our clothes are quickly discarded, and we fall into bed and make love for a unknowable amount of time. Round after round we go, until Korra and I are exhausted and she falls asleep in my embrace, a wing wrapped around her like a blanket.

Maybe, I can live like this. Maybe I can find more evil creatures to feed from and never take a mortal life again. I fall asleep before the sun takes me, content to rest in my lover's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! I don't promise to update again quickly, but I am finding it easier to write this again after doing so many chapters of my other fic.
> 
> I hope you all liked this, I have some plans for where this is going to go and nominally end. Comments and critique are welcome as always. :)


	14. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami has plans for what to do with her new power, but will her new form allow her to execute them?

I wake with Korra nestled into my neck. She's wearing clothes again, well that's a bit of a stretch, she's wearing one of my nighties. I let my eyes wander her body, I can feel my lust increase looking at the bronze beauty beside me. I feel a desire to kiss her lovely neck. NO! Not kiss it, I feel the desire to drain her. I jump out of bed, knocking a few pieces of furniture around with my wings. Korra wakes up of course and blearily looks at me in confusion. I still feel the pull of her blood, but I manage to push it down. I can't let myself relax like that, even before my recent change I had to maintain my mental shields so I didn't succumb to my bloodlust again. It seems this new form is ravenous, my body wants to feed, and not for necessary preservation, but for the joy of the kill.

Korra is waking up more by the second and looks very concerned. "You okay Asami? You look scared, what's going on?"

I breathe in to steady my nerves, what I almost did to the woman I love... "I'll be okay, I just woke up with you there and almost fed from you. I'm sorry, I need to control myself better than that."

Korra looks sad to hear that I almost lost control, she should be scared or angry. She gets out of bed and reaches out to me, placing a hand on my shoulder and one between my breasts. "You have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't feed from me, you're stronger than you think." She's stroking my chest hair and rubbing my shoulder, I feel myself relaxing at the contact. I close my eyes and move into her, hugging her and resting my head on her shoulder facing away from her neck, to avoid temptation.

"Thank you, Korra. I don't want to lose you, I get so scared of what I might do to you." I begin to cry a little and Korra just holds me and lets me ride this out. After I calm down, I wipe my tears and kiss Korra's cheek. "You're wonderful Korra, I hope you know how special you are."

She smiles at me, taking my face in her hand. "You're wonderful too, Asami." She kisses me and I melt into her, I could wrap myself in her scent, her softness, and in her strong arms. She breaks the kiss off and looks at me with a hunger in her eyes, I could get lost in them, if eyes are the window to the soul, then her's is as vast as the ocean itself. She breathes out a long sigh and closes her eyes. "As much as I'd like to continue what we did last night, we need to talk to Tenzin and the others about where we go from here."

I sigh aswell and reluctantly pull away after kissing Korra on the forehead. I head to the closet to find one of my black shirts hanging from it's door. I pick it up and it's been cut open on the back, with the neck also cut then retied to secure behind the neck of the wearer. I turn around with it in my hand and see Korra beaming. "I hope you don't mind Asami, but I thought that with your new wings you might need some modified shirts that accommodate them." She's looking a little apprehensive at the liberty she's taken with my clothes.

I smile, walk over to her, place the shirt on the bed and kiss her cheek. "I love it, thank you." She blushes and rubs the back of her neck, she's so adorable I could die, again. I change into some dark brown pants and wear the modified shirt, it beats only having a few dresses to wear that's for sure. I try to put on some shoes, but with my new nails they are uncomfortable to wear, I resign myself to bare feet until I can modify some boots with the toes removed. Korra for her part changes into her (washed) hunting gear.

Korra takes my hand and leads us down to where the hunters are, the library it turns out. Tenzin is looking over the titles nodding in approval on occasion. Mako and Bolin are playing a board game at a rapid pace, their hands almost blur and I have to wonder how they know whose turn it is. They all stop and look at us when we enter, I can feel the condemnation radiating off of Mako. I feel somewhat bad about that, but it can't be helped, Korra loves me, not him, he'll have to deal with it.

"So..." Korra says to break the awkward silence, though she refuses to unlock our hands. "What do we do as the White Lotus now? The worst Vampire in the territory is dead, and her slayer is my lover and a Vampire herself."

"Actually Korra I had an idea about that." I say to the slight surprise of the room. "I was thinking there must be places where the creatures of the night are too strong for you to remove. I could help you with your most extreme situations, and in the process have a new source of blood that doesn't require the lives of innocents."

"You can't be serious?" Mako says rolling his eyes. "You kill one Vamp, turn ugly and now you want to fight on our side?" Korra slaps his face so fast that I barely saw her move and still feel the shadow of her hand on mine.

"Don't ever belittle my girlfriend like that! She risked her life on unknown and unknowable consequences to save my life! And she's not ugly!" Mako is rubbing his face and looking angry, Bolin is covering his mouth in shock, and Tenzin is...smirking?

I gently grab Korra by her shoulders and then rub her back to calm her down. "It's okay, Korra, he can say whatever he likes about me."

Korra turns to face me, she's tearing up a little but trying to hide it. "But he shouldn't talk about you like that. And you shouldn't let him!"

I stroke Korra's hair. "Korra, I'm a monster, I lost the right to be offended by what people think of me the minute I chose to kill to survive. I'm not a mindless beast, I chose to continue killing after I gained control of my bloodlust." Korra is looking at me sadly, I can't keep looking at her with what I still need to say, I turn to the rest of the room. "He's right to have doubts about me even now. But one thing that will sway all of you is that in order to travel to the areas where trouble is, I'll have to be locked in a box during the day so I don't turn to ashes. I'll be placing my life in your hands every time the sun comes up while we're traveling. Should the need arise, you can kill me by leaving me for the sun, I'll be completely dependent on you for my safety."

"You'd trust us with that?" Bolin says in surprise. "When we could kill you by opening up a box and _poof!_ You'd be gone?" 

"Yes, because I have to trust you as much as Korra trusts me." I pat her shoulder. "Korra has awoken something in me I thought was long lost, a desire to help people and do good for the world. You may think I'm lying even now, that I could be trying to find your base and kill you all there." I reach into my pant's pocket and pull out Tonraq's stake. "belive this, I will not resist if you choose to stake me right now and have done with me." Korra looks worried about what I'm doing but says nothing.

I toss the stake to Bolin, who shakes his head and passes it to Tenzin. I can feel Tenzin enter my mind, I drop my guards and let him in, he throws the stake to Mako, I can still feel him in my mind. Mako calls me on my "bluff" and rushes forward, he plunges the stake into my chest. I can feel the stake in me, it's skin deep, he didn't go for the kill. Korra punches him in the side of the head and he falls to the ground and lies still, he's unconscious. Korra is more angry than I've yet seen her, she turns to be and the rage in her eyes is matched only by the hurt and the concern. She looks down and sees that there's only a small wet spot where the stake hit me and that I'm fine.

"I thought he'd killed you! Don't you ever let someone do that to you again!" She's grabbed me and is hugging me so tight that if I had to breathe I'd be suffocating. "I thought I'd lost you, because you wanted to prove a damn point! There had to be a better way than that."

I rub her back and stroke her hair, I don't have the words to comfort her, I can't tell her what she wants to hear. I have to be willing to submit fully to these hunters if I'm to start this new life as a hunter myself. "Korra, I'm fine, as much as he hates what we have, and as much as he hates me, he knows I'm the most powerful weapon you have ever had."

"Asami," Tenzin breaks in. "you impress me, you didn't even flinch or turn your body to deflect Mako's blow. I don't know how he'll feel once he wakes up, but I for one trust you. At least for now, I will keep checking on your mind, if you ever betray us you won't have to wait for sunrise to take you." His face is stern and I believe him.

\-----------------

That was a week ago, now I'm deep in a forest where Werewolves have been getting bolder, sending out their young to raid villages. I'm told the locals used to have an accord with them, that they'd offer up a tithe of their livestock, and the Wolves would leave the humans alone. Lately the Wolves have demanded more from them, and when they don't get it they leave and come back later and kill a baby, leaving just it's head in the crib for the parents to find. I feel sick just thinking about the horror of such a sight, I can't even begin to imagine what the parents of these poor victims must feel. I vow to kill every one of these monsters. The village only knows that the White Lotus is here and is going to try and kill the Wolves after sunset tonight. They don't know I'm here, they don't need to know about me, it will be enough that I save them, I don't need to be at their celebration.

Werewolves, I know very little about them, other than my Sire said they were good substitute for humans. That while they were dangerous to feed from that they provided much more continuance (as he always called it) than humans did. I prey that he was right, I can feel the first signs of my hunger returning since Hama died. I won't need to feed tonight to maintain control, but it would be a good idea if I did. Werewolves normally are reasonable, if they are natural born and not afflicted with the curse by way of the bite. By the village's account this pack was all natural born, why they decided to break their bargain is not my concern. The children they've killed are, even at my darkest I never fed from mothers or children, despite them having the most life left to live and thus providing the best meal. It sickens me that these _things_ have chosen to kill infants.

We're making our way to the center of the woods, Mako and Bolin are on my left with silvered short swords at the ready, Tenzin has bandoleers of small silvered daggers and two at the ready in his hands. Korra is next to me, with a silver edged axe. They are all wearing chain mail on their arms and legs, it will slow them down but should protect them from a quick bite should they not block in time.

With my heightened senses I hear the Wolves grunting and smacking each other, before the others do. I motion them to stop, and whisper for them to wait until they hear my signal and then charge. My signal is the Wolves attacking me and/or the sound of them dying.

I rush forward and take to the skies, they won't be expecting an attack from above. I see their den easily from up here, they've made a crude camp around what seems to be a cave entrance, god only knows how many are in there. I see the Wolves having some kind of gathering that must pass for a party to them. They're all naked and grotesque, they range from light brown to black in fur, with human-like hands save for the long claws, and a wolfish face. I'm not one to judge another monster for being ugly I suppose, I look like a deformed bat after all.

I stop musing and spot a large black Wolf that appears to have several females fawning over him. I aim for him as I dive down, hitting him square in the chest I catch him by surprise and use it to my full advantage. I sink my teeth into his neck, I drain him quickly, the females around me balk in horror at the sight of me, they don't save their mate. I rise from his corpse feeling a intense power flowing through me, I rip the head off of a female on my left before they all start howling, some run into the cave while the others charge me. I'm slashing them with claws of my own, their attacks give me little trouble, they're strong in body but slow of mind, I sidestep or parry them as they come. I even grab one young one and take off for a few moments to drain him aswell.

I see Korra and the others start fighting toward me from the back of the pack, I do my best to distract as many as I can while they fight. I don't distract them all but I do keep the bulk on me. After a bloody few minutes we're alone in the den, my clothes are shredded and I'm covered in gore. The hunters haven't taken any bites but are exhausted from the battle. I order them to rest here and kill any stragglers that were out hunting in the woods. I go into the cave, I can hear them yelping and whining inside, I come to a large chamber that shows signs that it was dug out to be larger than the cavern was naturally. In the center is a large fire, with lots of pups cowering in the corner behind the obese alpha female broodmother. In front of the fire is the alpha male, he's stands at least seven feet tall with muscles that make Tonraq look emaciated. His black fur reminds me of whom I fed from, it must have been his eldest son, being groomed for leadership. He stares at me in anger for what I've done to his pack. "How dare you attack us! What manner of Vampire are you? That you kill one of the pure Wolves! And what of your hideous appearance?"

"I am Asami Sato, I dare attack you because you broke your treaty with the humans. I am my own kind of monster. I killed your progeny because he was strong and his essence made me stronger. I gained this form after killing another Vampire and taking her essence into myself. I am like no enemy you have ever faced. I will be your death!"

He howls in challenge and lunges at me, he doesn't overcommit and my sidestep only stops the attack, it doesn't leave him vulnerable. I swipe at him with my claws, he parries and counters with swipes of his own. I knock them away with my wings, using them as shields to push his arms away, I lunge forward into his vulnerable chest, raking my claws from his sternum to his groin. He howls in pain and falls back, bleeding from the eight groves I cut into his flesh. I push my advantage and slice his arms as he tries to defend himself. He only needs a moment to heal the wounds not made by silver, I need to not give him that moment.

I slice between his neck and shoulder on both sides, his arms go limp as his tendons are severed and he tries to kick me in desperation. I jump over his attack and land on his chest, digging my claws into his back, I sink my teeth into his neck. I feel his outrage at my victory as I drain him, his dying breath is curse on my name and all I stand for. I look over at the broodmother she's terrified and the pups are huddled behind her. As scared as she is, she readies herself to fight me, I feel the bloodlust rise to the surface. _Kill them all,_ is says, _they'll keep you strong for months, you could live like a queen,_ it tempts.

I step back and look down at myself, my clothes are gone or in strips only held on by the blood of my victims. I look over at the alpha's body and see it gored and mangled by my claws. I look at the broodmother and her pups and I force the bloodlust down. I don't need to kill them, they will listen to me now or suffer the consequences later. "You and your brood live today, you will take only one cow every month from the humans for every twenty Wolves. If you ever break this new pact, every one of your pack will die by my hand. This is your only warning, make peace with the humans or suffer my eternal wrath."

The broodmother, bows down to the ground then rolls onto her back, submitting in both the human and canine body languages. I leave them to their grief, I have given them more mercy that I should have, I still can't kill children it seems, even when they're monsters.

Once outside I see the hunters have recovered and are ready for a fight coming out of the cave. They relax after they confirm it's me leaving the cave. "It's done then?" Tenzin asks.

"Yes, I left the pups and their mother alive, they won't take more than what they need from the humans now." I look down in shame. "I couldn't kill them, they were terrified of me, I was a demon in their eyes, come to kill them for their father's sins. I know a thing or two about suffering for a father's crime." I shove the bitter memories of the circumstances of my being turned from my mind, I don't need to relive that here and now. 

Korra sees my distress and pulls me into a hug, heedless of the blood drying on my skin. "It's okay, I think you're right, the children shouldn't suffer for what their father did. Let's get you back to camp before the sun rises, I don't want to lose you because we delayed here." With that we head out.

That was my first hunt with the hunters, we went on many more throughout the years. Saving towns and villages from the worst of the monsters, word got around about me, soon I became a story, a legend that monsters told in hushed whispers. The dark Vampiress that kills those that think themselves unstoppable.

When I'm not hunting I stay with Korra at my home, _our_ home. It's become a hub for the White Lotus, with me as their Dark Avenger they train better, and fight smarter than they have for centuries. I am Asami Sato, I am a monster that hunts other monsters, I'm am a force for good that was spawned by evil. This is how it started, with a blue eyed woman who saw what I might become if I chose to surpass my origins and dedicate my life to good. She's the love of my life, and I fight every day to be the woman she wants me to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the endpoint folks! I plan on maybe making small one-shots in this world later on, not necessarily from Asami's PoV this time. I hope you all enjoyed this journey with me on my first fanfic. I had fun writing it and the story took me places I didn't think it would go, but I like how it turned out. Let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> I love you all. But I wouldn't have written any of this without the promting of one person on the KorrAsami subreddit. You know who you are and you're beautiful. :)


End file.
